Potter Twins
by V10Let
Summary: It began with a prophecy, and a betrayal. After that the Potter family had to hide, only the closest friends knew where the Potters were, but there was another betrayal this time who they least expected it. So Harry and his sister Violet went to live with their uncles knowing nothing until their eleven-year birthday, which was when the truth was revealed.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people, this is my first story and English is not my native language so it will probably some mistakes that I overlook. I really like the name Violet that's why I choose that username so Violet Potter has nothing to do whit me beside coming from my mind of course. I only owe her and in the future chapters other OC, all of the other characters belong to J.K Rowling. I took some ideas from other fanfics, but really i read so many that i cant name they all.

**Update: August 2020. **

I correct some grammar mistake and made Violet older than Harry.

* * *

1\. The end of Potters and the Begging of a New Life

It was a normal day in the life of the Potters, the sun rose in the same side, Lily woke at the same time made breakfast for her husband, James, took the newspaper from the owl that was at the window. During the morning she took care of the house and in the afternoon she played with James and Sirius that were joking around with Harry and his new broom toy. When the night fell, James gave dinner to Harry and Lily to Violet.

Harry and Violet were twins, both were born at July 31, but even being twins they were very different be at in personality or in appearance. Harry five minutes younger looked just like his father in all but his eyes and calm personality that was his mother's. Violet in the other hand what she resemblance with Lily in appearance she had in personality with James. With only a year, she was already a Marauder always running around the house during bath time wetting everything.

After dinner the Potters were playing in the living when James felt the defense around the house break he turned to his wife and told

"Take the children, it's him! I'm going to distract him! GO!"

She did what her husband told her, but Voldemort was too strong for him and with just one spell James was no more. Voldemort then walked slowly to the second floor of the house where he found a door ajar inside Lily talking with Harry.

Voldemort was so focused on his "victory" that he didn't realize that in the corner of the room was another crib, thank Merlin Violet stayed quiet something that rarely happened when she was awake.

"You do not need to die; such a smart witch like you cannot be let to waste. My servant asked me to spare you. Come with me there is nothing keeping you at Dumbledore side, I killed your husband and will kill your son it does not matter what you do, be one of my Death Eaters and I will spare you, you just have to get out of my way."

While the Dark Lord did his little speech, he didn't notice Lily cast a spell at Violet, Lily was a great student and she knew she would not survive, but she would do everything in her power to make sure her children would make out alive.

"I will never join your scum Tom, you can kill me, but you won't win this war, Good and Love always win."

Lily rose her wand ready to duel to defend her son, but the duel never came, Voldemort casted his famous killer curse and the room filled with a green light and that is how Lily Potter died.

Voldemort disappointed with the choices of his servant, Severus, went forward pushing the unmoving body with his foot. When he got closer to the crib, he saw the little boy that only now with the death of his mother started crying. Without any remorse, Lord Voldemort rose his wand and started casting his curse, but before he could complete the curse, a shine white light took the whole room and the bedroom explode, leaving only two crying babies unharmed in all but a little lighting scar in Harry forehead.

X▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬X▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬X▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬X▬▬▬▬▬▬▬X

A few hours later a Half-Giant called Rubeus Hagrid arrived at the destroyed Potter house and with a care that no one would think someone like him could have took the babies and got up in the motorcycle that Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, had lend. The giant and the two babies flew through south of England from Godric's Hollow to Surrey where Vernon and Petunia Dursley lived. Ms. Dursley was, before her marriage, Petunia Evans sister of Lily Potter and therefore Harry and Violet Aunt.

When Hagrid arrived at Privet Drive, he saw Albus Dumbledore talking with Minerva McGonagall. As soon as Hagrid landed and dismounted from the huge and noisy flying motorcycle, he delivered the babies to Dumbledore. After a very loud goodbye in Hagrid's part and very emotional Minerva's part, Dumbledore left the babies at Petunia's doorstep, with baby Harry he left a letter explaining what happened and when the children turned eleven, they would go to Hogwarts. With Violet, he left a necklace that belonged to Lily the only thing that Hagrid found untouched at the house after the explosion.

The trio kept looking at the babies for about a minute Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall eyes shine with tears and the always present twinkle in Dumbledore eyes were gone.

"Well," said Dumbledore at last. "We have nothing else to do here; we can join the others to celebrate."

"Yeah" Hagrid said in a pure muffled voice. "Oi gonna return Sirius's motorcycle. gran' evenin', professor McGonagall, professor Dumbledore ..." Wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his jacket, Hagrid got on the motorcycle and kicked the engine, with a roar he took off and disappeared into the darkness.

"See you soon, Professor McGonagall," Dumbledore said with a nod. Professor McGonagall nuzzled in response.

Dumbledore turned and walked down the street. At the corner, he stopped and pulled the_ Deluminator._ He clicked it and twelve spheres of light returned to the lanterns so that the Privet Drive suddenly lit up in orange clarity and he saw a striped cat dodging down the other end of the street. You could barely see the blanket wrapping at the stop of number four.

"Good luck, Harry. Good luck, Violet," he murmured. He turned on his heel and, with a flick of his cloak, disappeared.

A breeze shattered the well-kept fences of the Privet Drive, the last place in the world where anyone would expect dreadful things to happen. Harry Potter turned inside the blankets and his hands grabbed the letter as Violet clung to his mother's necklace as if she knew it was her last relic, but they continued to sleep, not knowing they were special. Not knowing they were famous. Not knowing that they would wake up in a few hours with Mrs. Dursley's screaming as she opened the front door to put the milk bottles outside. Not even that they would spend the next weeks being pinched and poke by Cousin Dudley. They could not know that at this very moment, there were people gathering secretly across the country raising their glasses and saying in muffled voices.

_To Harry and Violet Potter, the babies who survived_


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter Yay!

Thank you Cassandra30 for being the first to comment. So I actually have no idea what to write before the chapter so I won't write anything, but thanks everyone for reading.

**Update: August 2020**

I merged chapter two and three and correct some grammar mistakes

* * *

2\. The Zoo with the Vanishing Glass

Nearly ten years had passed since the Potters died and the twins were left at the door of the Dursleys, even though so much time had passed, Privet Drive was the same, the sun had shone on the same lawns, number four was the same too. The only things different were the car and some toys scattered around the yard.

Inside the house the only thing different were the photos above the fireplace, before they showed what looked like a beach ball with several different colored plates, now they showed a big fat boy with his first bicycle, in the carousel at the fair, playing with his father on the computer, being hugged and kissed by his mother. Nowhere in the house had any signs that there were other children there.

However, the Potters were still there, sleeping, but there. Aunt Petunia's voice took them out of their dreams, or at least woke Harry up, since Violet still slept like a rock.

"Get up! Wake up! Now!"

Harry woke up startled. The aunt knocked on the door again.

"Get up!" shouted.

Harry heard her walk toward the kitchen and then a frying pan hit the stove. He turned on his back and tried to remember the dream he was in. It was a nice dream. There was a motorcycle. He had the strange feeling that he had seen this dream before.

Her aunt had returned to the door.

"Have you gotten up yet?" she asked.

"Almost" Harry replied looking at Violet as she lay on the cot and was almost drooling on the pillow.

"Well, hurry up, I want you to take care of the bacon and your sister is to make the toast. And do not dare to burn anything. I want everything perfect on my Dudley's day"

It was Dudley's birthday, how could he forget? Harry got up and went to his sister and started shaking it and calling

"Vi wake up! Come on Speedy wake up! We have to make breakfast"

"I don't wanna Harry. Let me sleep will ya" Violet never woke up at first, which always gave Harry several scolding

"Not today Vi, today is the pig's birthday, and we have to make breakfast. Now get up Violet" As soon as Violet heard his brother call her by her name she got up. Harry only called her Violet when the situation was serious otherwise it was always Vi or Speedy.

With the two siblings now awake, they dressed up taking some spiders out of their socks or shoes and headed toward the kitchen. When they arrived there, they saw a table practically covered with birthday gifts, by what they could see Dudley had gained the new computer he wanted a second TV and a race bike. For what exactly he wanted one is a mystery, after all he hated sports. The only sport he liked was to hunting Harry.

Dudley was fat, he also had a small neck almost nonexistent, just like his father Vernon, blond hair and watery blue eyes, Aunt Petunia often said that he looked like an angel; Violet often said that he looked like a pig with a wig which earned him the nickname of pig for Dudley.

Maybe it had something to do with living and sharing a dark closet, but Harry and Violet were small and skinny for their age. Harry looked even smaller and thinner than he really was because they only gave him Dudley's old clothes to wear and Dudley was four times bigger than him, Harry had brown hair all over his eyes and green eyes always behind his glasses with silver tape because Dudley sometimes punching him in the nose, and bony knees. Violet had long red hair her eyes were greenish brown. Whoever looked at her would think she was an angel, but she was just the opposite, whenever possible she was in trouble at school and was the only one who could go against Dudley.

The only thing Harry liked about his appearance was a thin scar on his forehead that had the shape of lightning. It had existed since he understood what it was. The first question he remembered doing to Aunt Petunia was how he got it.

"In the car wreck your parents died in" she had answered. "And do not ask questions."

Do not ask questions this was the first rule to lead a quiet life like the Dursleys. Of course, Violet always broke this rule she just asked things to get her aunt mad.

Uncle Vernon came into the kitchen when Harry was turning the bacon.

"You need a haircut," he said as a good morning. About once a week, Uncle Vernon peered over the newspaper and shouted that Harry needed to cut his hair.

Harry must have made more cuts than the rest of the boys in his class added, but it made no difference, his hair just grew that way, everywhere.

While Harry and Violet put the coffee on the table, which was difficult because of the large number of gifts, Dudley counted the boxes.

"Thirty-six," he said, looking at his parents.

"That is two less than last year's "

"My dear, you did not count Aunt Margs, you saw the one underneath the big mama and the daddy."

"Okay, thirty-seven then," Dudley said, his face starting to turn red. Harry and Violet saw that he would start with a fit of rage and then tried to eat their breakfast quickly in case Dudley turned the table. Aunt Petunia also predicting the attack soon tried to give what her son wanted, as always.

Dudley was a very spoiled boy, he always got a fight in high school, but he never had a quarrel with his parents. However, the Potters had almost nothing, always earning what once had been Dudley's, clothes, toys (usually broken) and sometimes food. The siblings were often treated like servants, having to do the dishes, making breakfast, lunch, and dinner. That was regardless of how often they could not meet deadlines and then were tossed in the closet without food and water for up to two days.

While Dudley opened his presents, the phone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer, Violet who was the only one who was not paying attention to Dudley realized that it was something related to either her or her brother since Mrs. Dursley was casting annoying glances at their direction. When she returned, she gave the best news the Potters could expect. Mrs. Figgs had broken her leg and could not stay with them.

Whenever the Dursleys had to leave and they did not want to take the Potters, they were usually left at Mrs. Figgs, she was an old lady who loved her cats, whenever they went there the Potters had to see the photos of each one, she was cool, but it was annoying to see the pictures of her dead cats.

Soon Mr. and Mrs. Dursley began to discuss what they would do with the twins as if they were not there, it happened quite often. After a few minutes, Aunt Petunia had the brilliant idea of taking the Potters with them to the Zoo, but leaving them in the car. Uncle Vernon did not want that, the car was new and who knew what those criminals might do with it. No doubt not liking the direction his parents' conversation was taking Dudley resolved to fake a tantrum, he had not really cried for years, but he knew that if he screamed loud enough his mother would give anything he wanted.

"Oh do not cry, Dudkins, Mommy will not let them ruin your special day," Aunty Petunia said, hugging her little pig,

"I ... do not ... want ... them ..." he shouted amid great mock sobs

"They always... ruin everything!" And he smiled wickedly in his mother's embrace.

At that moment the bell rang for the desperation of Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon who still did not know what they would do with Harry and Violet

"Oh my God, they're here Vernon! They arrived!" A few minutes later, Piers Polkiss and his mother entered the Dursleys house. No doubt seeing his friend there Dudley stopped faking the cry.

About an hour later the Potters were squeezed between Dudley and Piers on their way to the Zoo, for the first time their uncles had no idea what to do with them, but of course they would not go without a good leaving call from Uncle Vernon.

"I'm warning you, no funny business, no matter how small they are, you'll be in the closet until Christmas understood me? Until Christmas!" Harry soon saw through the face of his sister that she was going to do something; after all, she always got them into trouble.

* * *

Violet always got into trouble on purpose or not, most of the time they were. Harry as a good brother always tried to get her out of trouble, but all he could do was get in trouble with her.

At one time when Violet made fun of Dudley, he was going to hit her, but Harry caught the attention of his cousin and began to chase, Harry end up on the roof of the school. Nobody believed he did not know how he end up there; after all, he'd just skipped the trashcans.

Meanwhile, today Harry would try hard to stop Violet from getting in trouble, as they were on their way to somewhere other than school or the stinking cabbage Mrs. Figgs's living room, it was worth even being squeezed between Dudley and Piers.

As he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about everything: people at work, Harry, council, Violet, the bank. Harry and Violet were his favorite subjects. This morning were motorcycles.

"... Grumbling through the streets like crazy, the troublemakers," he said when a motorcycle matched them.

"I had a dream with a motorcycle," Harry said, suddenly remembering the dream he'd had this morning. "It was flying."

Uncle Vernon almost hit the front car. He turned back and yelled at Harry, his face looking like a giant, mustached tomato:

"MOTORCYCLES DO NOT FLY!" Dudley and Piers giggled and Violet did not like his uncle's tone.

"He knows they don't, he's not stupid like some boys," and looked at Dudley and Piers. "It was just a dream."

Even with his sister's defense, Harry wished he had not said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated more than their questions, was when he talked about things that did what they should not do, it did not matter if it was dream or cartoon, and they seemed to think he could get dangerous ideas.

It was a sunny day, and the zoo was full of families, the Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers two large chocolate ice creams at the entrance, and only because the shop girl smiled sympathetically and asked what flavor the twins wanted, they bought two lemon popsicles. The brothers were eating their popsicles while they watched the gorilla, Violet then decided to make fun of Dudley.

"Dudley, hey, Dudley look at your brother here, he's just like you, he's slow, kind of dumb and stinky, the only difference is that you're blond." with that not even Harry could stop laughing. Violet loved to mess with Dudley to give back everything that he did with her brother, Harry was happy that they were around adults if they weren't Harry knew that Dudley would have hit him.

The twins never had such a good morning, no teachers fighting, students making fun of them or chores to do.

The Potters were careful not to walk too close to the Dursleys, so Dudley and Piers, who by lunchtime were starting to get upset about the animals, did not fall for their favorite pastime of hitting their cousin. They had lunch at the zoo's restaurant, and when Dudley had a fit of rage because his ice cream was not big enough, Uncle Vernon bought him another and let Harry and Violet finish the first one.

However, the Potters, after all, should know that it was too good to be true.

After lunch, they went to visit the reptile house.

It was cool and dark there, with squares lit up along the walls. Behind the windows, all kinds of snakes and lizards were crawling and sliding into pieces of wood and stones. Dudley and Piers wanted to see the huge venomous snakes and the thick pythons that could crush a man. Dudley soon found the biggest snake there was. It could go around Uncle Vernon's car two times and crumple it to the size of a garbage can, but at that moment, it was not doing anything. In fact, it was fast asleep. Dudley stopped with his nose pressed against the glass, watching the gleaming brown spirals.

"Make it move," He whimpered at his father. Uncle Vernon hit the glass, but the snake did not move. Pampered as he was, he told his father to try again, but the snake continued to sleep.

"How annoying, I do not know why they leave such an annoying and stupid animal here!" Asked Dudley, and shuffled off.

"If he wants an answer, I don't know why he doesn't make that question to his parents, after all even him being dumber than a door his parents still love him. Right Harry?" Violet had said that in a low voice, but Dudley heard what she said and tried to fight back.

"At least I have parents! Where are yours, Violet? Hum where?" Violet who had a smile on her face now had a face of pain. The matter parents to Violet had always been very delicate. She, unlike her brother, had not believed in the story that her parents had died in a car accident. Something inside her would not let her believe that.

Harry, seeing that his sister was about to cry, pulled her and hugged her, the two of them standing there holding each other, looking at the snake asleep. Until Harry broke the silence.

"It must be pretty boring to be there every day, just watching these boring people and being bothered, is not it?" to the surprise of the twins the snake got up and stared at the same level as them, and made a move as if agreeing. Even more astonished, the twins who were not accustomed to talking to anyone, imagine a snake, began to talk to her.

"Where do you come from?" Violet asked curiously.

The snake only pointed with its tail at the small plate next to the glass, Harry saw that it said it came from Brazil "And was it cool there?"

The Boa Constrictor pointed again to the sign that said she was born in captivity.

"Ohh I understand then you've never been to Brazil?"

As the snake stirred its head, Harry heard a scream in the background

"Dudley! MISTER DURSLEY! COME SEE THIS SNAKE! YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT IT IS DOING!"

Dudley came pushing as fast as he could.

"You out of the way," and shoved Violet, who with the force she went to the floor. What happened next was very fast, and no one saw how it happened. In a second Piers and Dudley were leaning against the glass and the next they were falling screaming in fear.

Violet and Harry looked at each other in surprise; the glass separating the snake from the visitors was gone. The big snake was now sliding across the floor of the reptile house toward the exit. When she passed the Potters' side, they could swear she whispered in his voice "Brazil, here I go ... Thank you, amigos"

The manager of the reptile house was in shock and kept saying "the glass, where was the glass?"

The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of tea while apologizing.

When Dudley and Piers arrived in Uncle Vernon's car, they kept talking about how the snake had grabbed them and that she had almost eaten his leg, but the worst of it was when Piers spoke "Violet and Harry were talking to her were not they?"

Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was save with his parents, he was so nervous he could barely speak if he could understand was "Go ... Cabinet ... Now ... No food" this before he fell into a chair.

The Potters lay in their closet downstairs, much later, wishing they had a watch. They had no idea what time it was so they did not know if it was safe to go to the kitchen to steal some food.

They had lived so long with their uncles that they no longer cared about being stuck they had ten years of experience, ten miserable years. They lived there since babies, knew no other reality without being that of being stuck and forced to work at home. The only memory they had before they moved was a green light. Harry had always thought it was from somewhere near the crash site where his parents died. The twins knew nothing about their parents, this was a forbidden subject in that house and was the only rule Violet did not dare to break anymore.

When younger Harry dreamed and dreamed of some relative coming from somewhere far away and taking them from there, but that person never appeared. Their aunt always said they had no one, and even if they did, no one would want trouble like them. Yet he could swear strange strangers had greeted him on the street.

At school, they only had each other, everyone knew that Dudley's gang hated them so no one approach and Harry's clothes did not help, Violet early in their second year at school even had a friend, but she was transferred, so it was just the two Potters alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Updade August 2020**

I merged chapter four and five

* * *

3\. The Letters From no One

The episode with the snake at the zoo earned Harry and Violet the highest punishment of all. When they were cleared of the punishment the summer holidays had already begun, Dudley had already broken the camera, the remote-control plane, and the first-time walking with his new bicycle he ran over Mrs. Figgs that was crossing the street with her crutches.

Harry was glad the holidays had started, but unfortunately, he had no escape from Dudley's gang, since they were at the Dursleys' house every day. Piers, Malcolm, Dennis, and Gordon were all great and dumb, but as Dudley was the biggest and the dumbest, he was the leader. The others were happy to just follow his orders, and the main one was to play their favorite sport, Harry Hunt.

For that reason, Harry and Violet were always out of the house, they were all over the neighborhood and were waiting for September to arrive. They had hoped that by the time of the new school year everything would improve, after all they would study in different school from Dudley for the first time.

In early July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to buy his new uniform for his school, Smeltings. Harry and Violet were left at Mrs. Figgs's house, she was not so bad, and apparently, she broke her leg by stumbling on one of her cats, so she was no longer so enthusiastic about them.

After one day watching TV and eating chocolate cake, which seemed to be three centuries old, the twins went home and together with their uncles they saw Dudley parade in his brand-new uniform.

As the parents spoke how proud of their son, that he was so grown up, Harry and Violet were holding back the laughter, and their ribs were aching from the force. Dudley seeing the cousins' face hit Harry's ribs hard, Dudley could be dumb, but he never beat Violet, not after having the only earful in his life when he hit her in school. The director called his parents and they really reprimand their son, but after that day, Dudley was never again scolded.

When the twins entered the kitchen the next morning they could hardly breathe right from the stench. The scent seemed to come from the large silver bowl on the sink. Violet came over to look. "What the bloody hell is this?" Inside the bucket was what looked like old, gray scraps?

Aunt Petunia ignored Violet and continued to clean the table, which she rarely did.

"What is it?" Harry asked Aunt Petunia's lips twitched as she always did when they asked a few questions. "Your uniforms, of course."

"I did not know the uniform was made of elephant skin." With that comment, aunt Petunia glared at Violet, told her to finish breakfast and left the kitchen.

"You shouldn't have talked to her like that; you know she doesn't like it," said Harry, going to the stove to finish the breakfast for his sister, he knew that if she did, she would find a way to get punished.

"Respect must be earned. If she wants respect, she must respect me." And with that, Violet finished setting the table.

During breakfast Violet seemed to be in a bad mood, playing with her food and looking out the window. She did not like when Harry called her attention, she was his only family. Her thoughts were cut off with Harry getting up, finding it strange she followed him.

When the twins reached the room, Harry bent down to pick up the letters, but noticed the two strange letters, one for him and one for Violet. "There's a letter for us." Said Harry, looking at his sister. "Letter? From who? Have you registered in the library? Who sent Harry? Open now!" Harry had never seen his sister so anxious and happy.

"Let's take the Dursleys first."

"No ... Harry they will not let us open" Violet interrupted.

"Don't be ridiculous Vi, they can't, it's ours, come on." And he headed toward the kitchen.

As soon as Harry got to the kitchen, he handed over the bills and the letter from Uncle Vernon's sister and sat down. Before opening the letter, he handed his sister's, carefully looking at the envelope. As soon as Harry turned the envelope, he saw a purple wax seal with a coat of arms, a Lion, an Eagle, a Badger and a Snake circling a large letter "H"

When he tore the wax, Dudley drew the letter from his hand with force.

"Dad!" Exclaimed Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Harry and Violet got letters!"

"What? Do not be silly Dudley, who would send letters to ..." Aunt Petunia's face went from wicked to frighten "Ver... Vernon look" And delivered the letters to her husband. Dudley tired of being ignored by everyone slammed his walking stick from the uniform on his father's legs

"Out, everyone out, including you Dudley." Mister Dursley shoved all the kids out of the kitchen; even with Dudley's fight, he closed the kitchen door.

Harry and Dudley began to quarrel to hear through the door, while Violet sat desolate on the floor. For the first time someone searched for her and her brother, but the Dursleys did not want her to see what was written. Who could have looked for them? Was it some relative? Violet had no answers to these and other questions she had in her mind, but she would find out who or what Hogwarts was.

X▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬X▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬X▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬X▬▬▬▬▬▬▬X

As the days went by the letters kept coming, and each day their numbers increased, in the beginning it was one for each, but over time came almost twenty letters for each Potter, forty letters in a single day. Uncle Vernon was already freaking out; he missed a day of work and blocked the doors and windows, though the letters were still coming.

When Sunday arrived Uncle Vernon was happy, he went into the kitchen where the twins were making breakfast and kissed his wife and son.

"Aaahh! What a beautiful day, is not it, Dudley? Birds singing, great day, is not it, my dear?" Vernon said as he sat at the table and picked up the newspaper.

"You're in a good mood, Daddy, are you okay?" Dudley said hesitantly, everyone was afraid of Mister Dursley's mood lately.

"Yes, Dudley, I'm fine, it's just that today is a great day. You know why?" Violet was already fed up with uncle and cousin, since the first letter arrived things changed on Privet Drive; the Potters no longer lived on the cupboard under the stairs, now they shared the smaller room of the house, which formerly was used as Dudley's toy room. Violet had won clothes, they were not new, but at least they were her size, unlike the ones her brother wore.

Her uncles and Dudley ignored Violet and Harry, which was good for Harry since he had not been picked it up since, but for Violet it was horrible, she preferred her cousin cursing and making fun of her to be ignored.

"It's Sunday, there's no mail today," Harry said softly with his head down. He was sad because as long as he remembers no one had looked for him and his sister, and when someone is looking for them the Dursleys disrupt that person's contact with the Potters, he had also seen how sad and disheartened his sister was. She didn't make jokes and almost did not stay with him; she left early and came back almost at the curfew they had.

"You're right, Sunday and no mail, that's not gre…" Uncle Vernon could not finish his sentence, for the house began to tremble and a deafening noise was heard and then the letters began to come in whatever they could, windows, doors even through the chimney, hundreds and who knows maybe thousands of letters flying through the house, uncontrolled. This was the Potters' paradise but a nightmare for the Dursleys.

With all those letters flying through the house the twins saw the opportunity to get one, but Uncle Vernon predicting what they would do ran after them, but as the ground was full of letters, he slipped but even on the floor he managed to grab the children.

"THAT'S IT! WE ARE LEAVING, NOW. YOU HAVE A HALF AN HOUR, GRAB YOUR THINGS. WE ARE GOINg AWAY, A PLACE WHERE THEY CAN NOT FIND US," cried Uncle Vernon and still holding the nephews he went up the stairs and threw them into their room.

"Mama, Daddy got mad, didn't he?" Dudley said clinging to his mother for fear of his father's madness.

An hour later, they had removed the boards to get through the doors and were in the car. Now they were speeding toward the road. Dudley sniffed in the backseat; his father had slapped him on the head for slowing them down by trying to pack the television, video-game, and computer in his sports bag.

They traveled. And they traveled some more. Not even Aunt Petunia dared ask where they were going. From time to time Uncle Vernon made a sharp turn and went in the opposite direction for some time.

"To mislead them, to mislead them," he grumbled whenever he did this.

They did not stop to eat or drink all day. When night fell, Dudley was howling. He had never had such a bad day in his life. He was hungry, he missed the five television shows he wanted to watch and he had never been so long without blowing up an alien on the computer.

Uncle Vernon finally stopped at the door of a dark looking hotel on the outskirts of a large city. Violet and Harry shared a bed because their uncle only got two rooms one for the adults and another for the children as he had told the receptionist.

Dudley snored, but Harry and Violet stayed awake, sitting on the chest of the window, peering at the lights of passing cars as they thought, they had not talked normally since the first letter. Harry knew his sister was mad at him for not letting her read the letter in the hallway and he knew she was right.

They ate old cereal and toast with cold canned tomatoes for breakfast the next day. They had finished eating when the owner of the hotel approached the table. "Excuse me, but who is Mister Potter and Miss. Potter? I have about two hundred of those at the front desk" she held up two letters so that they could read the address in green ink:

_Mister H. Potter_

_Room 17_

_Railview Hotel Cokewrth_

_Miss. V. Potter_

_Room 17_

_Railview Hotel Cokewrth_

Violet tried to take the letter, but Uncle Vernon took his hand away. The woman stared.

"I'll get the letters," Uncle Vernon said, getting up quickly and following the woman retreating from the dining room.

"Shouldn't we just go home, dear?" Aunt Petunia suggested timidly hours later, but Uncle Vernon did not seem to hear her. Exactly what he was looking for nobody knew. He led them into the middle of a forest, got out of the car, peered around, shook his head, boarded the car again, and departed again. The same thing happened in the middle of a plowed field, in the middle of a suspension bridge and on top of a garage building. By the end of that afternoon Uncle Vernon had parked on the coast, locked the car, everyone still inside, and he was gone.

Began to rain. Big drops hit the roof of the car. Dudley whined.

"It's Monday," he told his mother. "Great Humberto is going to perform tonight. I want to be somewhere that has a television."

Monday. This reminded Harry of something. If it was Monday and you could generally trust Dudley to know the days of the week because of the television, then the next day, Tuesday, was Harry and Violet eleventh birthday.

Of course their birthdays were not very amusing, the year before the Dursleys had given him a hanger and a pair of old Uncle Vernon socks for Violet. Still, they only turned eleven once.

Uncle Vernon came back smiling. He carried a long, thin package and did not answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what he had bought.

"I found the perfect place!" said. "Let's go! Everyone out!"

It was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon pointed to what appeared to be a large rock in the middle of the sea.

Enclosed on the top of the cliff was the most miserable hut imaginable. One thing was certain there was no television there.

"They're announcing a storm for today!" said Uncle Vernon cheerfully, clapping his hands. "And this gentleman was kind enough to agree to lend us his boat!"

A toothless man came and rested toward them, and pointed with a very vicious smile to an old rowboat that rose and fell in the gray graphite waters below.

"I've already bought some rations for us," said Uncle Vernon, "so all aboard!"

It was very cold on the boat. Splashes of icy seawater streamed down their necks and a biting wind whipped their faces. After what seemed like hours, they reached the cliff, where Uncle Vernon slipped and led them to the house in ruins.

The interior was awful, it smelled of seaweed, the wind whistled through the cracks in the plank walls and the fireplace was damp and empty. There were only two rooms.

After all Uncle Vernon's rations were a packet of cereal for each and five bananas. He tried to light the fireplace, but the cereal box just fumed and charred.

"Those letters would come in handy now, eh?" he said excitedly.

He was in a good mood. Obviously, he thought no one would have a chance to reach him there, during a storm, to deliver letters. Harry agreed intimately, though this thought did not cheer him up.

When night fell, the promised storm crashed around them. The foam of the high waves lined the walls of the hut, and a menacing wind shook the filthy windows. Aunt Petunia found some musty blankets in the second bedroom and prepared a bed for Dudley on the moth eaten couch. She and Uncle Vernon went to lie down on the bed, and let Harry and Violet find the softest part of the floor and wrap themselves in the thinnest, thinnest blankets.

The storm roared with increasing ferocity as the night progressed. The twins could not sleep. They were shaking and turning, trying to find a comfortable position, Harry saw his sister's discomfort and called her to lie next to him, so they would not be so cold, she accepted immediately, it was not because she was angry at her brother that she would die of cold on her own birthday.

Dudley's snores were muffled by the thunderstorm that began around midnight. The luminous dial on Dudley's watch, which hung from the couch on his fat wrist, informed the twins that in ten minutes they would be eleven. Lying down, they saw their birthdays approaching, Harry wondering if the Dursleys would remember, and Violet wondering where the sender of the letters would be now.

Five minutes to go. Harry heard something pop out. He wished the ceiling would not fall, though he might be able to warm up if that happened. Four minutes.

Maybe the house on Privet Drive was so packed with letters that when she came back, she could snatch one.

Three minutes. Was the sea beating so hard on the rock? And two minutes to go, what weird noise of crunching was that? Was the rock disintegrating in the sea?

Another minute and they would be eleven. Thirty seconds ... Twenty ... Ten... Nine ... Maybe she'd wake Dudley, just to annoy him ... Three ... Two ... one...

The whole hut shivered, Harry and Violet sat up straight, staring at the door. There was someone outside who wanted to enter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Update August 2020**

I correct some grammars mistakes

* * *

4\. The Keeper of the Keys

BUM!

They knocked again. Dudley woke up startled.

"Where's the cannon?" he asked quietly. They heard things fall behind them, and Uncle Vernon slipped into the room. He had a rifle in his hands, now they knew what that long, thin package he carried.

"Who's there?" Shouted "Look, I'm armed!" Silence. After that...

TRAM!

The door was hit so violent that it broke free of the hinges and, with a deafening thud, collapsed on the floor.

A gigantic man stood in the doorway. His face was completely hidden by a very hairy mane and a wild, shaggy beard, but he could see his eyes, looking like black beetles under all that hair. The giant squeezed himself into the hut, bending over so that his head brushed against the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door, and effortlessly slid it back into the doorway. The noise of the storm outside had subsided a little. He turned to face them all.

"Yer couldn't make us a cup of tea, could yer? It wasn't an easy journey ..."

And he went to the couch where Dudley was frozen with fear.

"Get over dare, yer great lump." said the stranger.

Dudley let out a squeal and hid behind his mother who was hiding behind Uncle Vernon.

"Ohh! Dare yer are 'arry, where is yer sister?" said the giant staring at Harry "you are just like dad, except de eyes, they are like yisser mother's" when Harry looked at him he saw black eyes like wrinkled beetles in a sweet smile. " the last time oi saw yer, yer were babies an' fit in de palm of my hand"

Uncle Vernon made a strange sound, like a rat being crushed, and said, "I demand you leave, NOW."

"Ah, shut yer gob, Dursley, yer Pox." The giant then grabbed the shotgun, folded it as if it were a toy, and tossed it into the corner of the room.

"Where is Violet anyway?" Seeing that the giant seemed to be good Violet left where he was hidden and faced him "Ah, dare she is, bonny as your ma, but 'as de same arrogant luk as your dad, yer must gie 'am work? Oi got somethin' for yer two, it man must be a bit crumpled, but de taste is still gran" and from an inside pocket of his jacket he took out a crumpled box. Violet took a step to open it, but her brother prevented her Harry opened the box, with trembling fingers, inside there was a big and sticky birthday cake with the phrase HAPPY BIRTHDAY written in green glace.

"Wicked," Violet said softly, it was the first time anyone remembered her birthday and still made a cake. Harry could not help himself and asked who he was.

"True, oi have not introduced meself yet. Rubeus 'agrid, keeper of de Keys form 'ogwarts" he then reached out and shook the twins in a handshake.

"'ow about sum tea? Oi wouldn't say naw ter a person stronger than yer, if yer understan' me." His eyes hit the empty fireplace where the charred cereal packet was left, and he let out a scornful chuckle. He bent over to the fireplace, they couldn't see what he was doing, but when he stepped away a second later, there was a roaring glow inside. The roaring fire filled the damp hut with its flickering light, and Violet sighed with the warmth the fire transmitted.

The giant leaned back on the sofa, which sank a little under his weight, and began to take things of all kinds from the pockets of his coat. a copper kettle, a bag of sausages, a skewer, a teapot, several cups chips and a bottle of an amber liquid from which he took a sip before starting to prepare the tea. Soon the hut was filled with the noise and the smell of fried sausages. No one said anything as the giant worked, but as soon as he shoved the first fat, juicy, lightly burned sausages from the spit, Dudley shifted. Uncle Vernon said sharply,

"Do not touch anything he gives you, Dudley. "

The giant giggled.

"Yet great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don'worry." And handed the sausages to Violet," the lassies first, "he said gently, and after she took it, he handed the plate to Harry, he was so hungry and he had never tasted anything so wonderful, but he still could not take his eyes off the giant and spoke.

"I'm sorry, but I still do not really know who you are. "

"Who cares who he is? He treated us better in an hour than the Dursleys in a life"

"T'anks, Violet, as oi said oi'm Rubeus 'agrid, but yer can call me 'agrid, that's what everyone calls me, oi'm de keeper of 'ogwarts, yer know everythin' aboyt 'ogwarts, t'be sure"

"Oh, no," said the twins together. "I'm sorry. What is Hogwarts? - They said again, Violet hated when this happened.

"Ye sorry?" Hagrid shouted, turning to face the Dursleys, who had retreated into the shadows. "They shud fale sorry! Oi knew yer were not gettin' de letters, but oi never tart yer did not even nu aboyt 'ogwarts, ter appayle! 'Av yer ever wondered wha yisser auld pair learned everythin'?" his accent getting thicker with anger

"Everything what?" Harry asked, and turned to Violet, she was beside him with a not very good face and even shaking a little.

"EVERYTHING WHAT?" cried Hagrid, "wait a second!" He jumped up. In anger, he seemed to fill the whole hut. The Dursleys huddled against the wall.

"You'll tell me," he growled at the Dursleys. "they do not nu! dat de potters do not nu anythin'?"

Violet did not like the direction of the conversation, after all she and her brother had, attended school and their grades were not bad.

"We know something," she said.

"YES! We know math, English, and stuff." Harry finished.

But Hagrid dismissed him with a hand shake and said,

" rom our warrld, oi mean. Yisser world. Me world. De world of yisser auld pair."

\- What world? -

Hagrid looked ready to explode "DURSLEY!" he bellowed. Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, murmured something unintelligible, Hagrid glared at the twins.

"But yer must nu who yisser ma an' owl lad were," he said. "Oi mean they're famous. Yer are famous"

"What? Were our parents famous?" Violet said shakily, now Hagrid was not the only one angry.

"Yer do not nu... Yer do not nu..." Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, giving the twins a puzzled look. "do not yer nu who yer are?" he asked finally.

Uncle Vernon suddenly found the voice.

"Stop!" He ordered. "Stop right now! I forbid you to tell them anything!" A braver man than Dursley would have been intimidated by the furious look Hagrid gave him, when Hagrid spoke every syllable trembled with rage. 'Yer never talked. Never told what Dumbledore lef written in dat letter to dem? Oi wus dare! Oi saw Dumbledore leave de letter, Dursley! And haven't yer 'eld dem al' dees years?"

"Hide what of us?" Harry asked anxiously, he did not know what to do, stand next to the uncles he had known all his life or next to the giant medium he had just met, but he was very kind to them.

"STOP! I FORBIT IT" Uncle Vernon panicked. Aunt Petunia let out a shriek of choked terror.

"Oh, stuff it you two," Hagrid said. "Harry, Violet, you're wizards."

After that Violet heard nothing else, how could she be a witch? She had nothing special, just the talent for pranking; she could not be a witch. If her parents were magical like he was saying, why they died in a car accident? It was not possible, she was right, their uncles lied to her and Harry. She would only come back to herself when she heard the name. Voldemort, she felt that was the name of the snake-like face she saw in her nightmares, not knowing how, she knew he was the cause of all her pain. She and her brother would take their revenge for everything even if was the last thing she did, she was going to be the best student Hogwarts ever had, she was going to be the best witch and she was going to end Voldemort.


	5. Chapter 5

**Update August 2020**

I correct some grammars mistakes and changed the flashback scene

* * *

5\. Diagonal Alley

Violet moved all night she could not stop thinking about him, the monster that killed her parents, Hagrid had said that the night Voldemort killed her parents and tried to kill her and brother he was defeated, but she felt that he had not died, as did Hagrid, and that he would return one day.

After Hagrid told the story of Voldemort, she read her letter, she read it all night, and she still could not believe her, Violet Potter, a witch.

When she was almost asleep, she heard a noise. BUM BUM BUM

"Okay," Harry said, she laughed, she knew her brother thought the night before had been a dream. She had doubts too, maybe they had a car accident and she was in a coma and all that it was just a dream, she had seen it in a movie, or rather, heard since her uncles had not let her watch television "I'm already getting up."

Before Harry could got up, Violet went to the window where an owl was, which was beating its claw in the glass, the animal it looked like it was holding a newspaper. The night before she remembered that Hagrid had sent a letter through an owl. "Wicked," she said as she opened the window, the owl flew straight to Hagrid and dropped the newspaper on top of him, he didn't move, and went to Harry and began to attack the coat he wore.

"Don't do that, Rubeus," Harry called, half awake. "There's an owl ..."

"Pay her," he muttered on the couch.

"What?"

"She wants payment for de newspaper. Luk in de pockets." Hagrid's coat looked like it was made of pockets. Finally, he found, with Violet's help, a bag with several strange coins.

"Gie 'er five Knuts." Hagrid was already seated, but still sleepy.

"Knut?" "Which are?" The twins said together

"De bronze ones. Five"

Harry counted five little bronze coins and the owl stretched out his leg so he could put the money in a small leather wallet she had stuck to, then she flew out of the window.

"We'd better go soon, laddies, we still have lots ter do today, we have ter go ter London ter buy yours stuff."

"Um ... Hagrid?" Said Harry worried, he was playing with the coin and analyzing.

"Hmm?" Rubeus said concentrating as he put on his boots.

"We ... we have no money and you heard Uncle Vernon he will not pay for anything, maybe its better..."

"No ... We'll find a way, but I won't go back to the Dursleys." It looked like Harry was doing everything not to go.

"Calm down, laddies, don't worry, yer tink your parents wud leave yer with nothin'?

"But if the house was destroyed ..."

"They did not keep de gauld they had at home. Naw, our first stop 'ill be at Gringotes. De wizard's bank. Now eat sum sausages, they are not brutal cowl, an' don't forget ter eat a slice of your birthday cake."

"Do witches have Banks?" Violet asked curiously to know everything about Hagrid's world, the world of her parents, her world.

"Jist dis one. Gringotes. Its run by goblins."

Harry dropped the piece of sausage from his hand.

"Go... Goblins?"

"Yeah, an' that's why only a madman would try to rob de bank, oi tell yer. Never 'mess wi' goblins, Gringotes is de safest place in ter world for anythin' yer want ter keep, well, except for 'ogwarts, perhaps. In fact, oi really need ter go ter Gringotes. For Dumbledore. 'Ogwarts business." Hagrid straightened proudly. "He always tells me ter dayle wi' matters he tinks is important. Findin' yer, pickin' up things in Gringotes, he nu he can trust me, yer nu. Yer got it? Let's go den."

When the twins reached the small dock, they saw that they only had one boat, which Uncle Vernon had rented from the toothless man.

"How did you get here?" Harry asked, looking for a second boat.

"Flyin', but oi'm not allowed ter use magic after pickin' yer up. So that's gran' if de event with yisser cousin wus between us?" he asked, half embarrassed.

Violet couldn't keep the smile of her face as she remember the pig tail incident…

Harry looked at Violet, there were so many incidents that couldn't be explained from small things like turning a professor hair blue to appearing at the roof top.

"See?" Said the Hagrid, "de potters not magicals? Wait, yer guys yer'll be famous at 'ogwarts."

However, Uncle Vernon was not going to give in without a fight.

"I did not say they could go," he hissed. "They will go to Stonewall High and thank me for it. I read those letters and they say they need a lot of trash, spell books, magic wands, and ..."

"If they want ter go, a bunch of muggle loike yer 'ill not be able ter stop." Hagrid grunted angrily. "stop lily an' James potter's laddies from gonna 'ogwarts! Yer've gone bonkers. They 'av been enrolled since they were born. They're gonna attend master school of wizards in de warrld. Seven years dare an' they 'ill not even recognize each other. They 'ill study wi' laddies like dem for a change, an' 'ill study wi' de greatest professor that 'ogwarts ever had Albus Dumbledore ..."

\- I WILL NOT PAY AN OLD BAT TO TEACH THEM TO MAKE MAGIC!" Uncle Vernon shouted.

However, he had finally gone too far. Hagrid grabbed the umbrella and swung it over his head.

\- NEVER - thundered - INSULT ... ALBUS DUMBLEDORE ON MY FRONT! -

And he turned the umbrella in the air, lowering it until it pointed at Dudley, there was a flash of light, the snap of a little bomb, a sharp cry, and the next second Dudley was dancing in the same place with his hands tightening his belly bathed, squealing with pain. When Dudley turned his back, the twins saw a coiled pig's tail coming out of a hole in his pants.

Uncle Vernon howled. Pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the bedroom, she cast one last terrified glance at Hagrid and slammed the door as she entered.

"Oi should not have lost me temper," he said regretfully, "but in any case it went wrong. Oi wanted ter tur him into a pig, but oi tink he looked so much like one oi could not do much."

He cast a sideways look at Harry under his bushy eyebrows.

"'tis gettin' late, an' we got lashings ter chucker the-morra." Said Hagrid loudly

He took off his thick black coat and threw it to Harry.

"Yer two can sleep under dat, don't mind if it wiggles a bit, oi tink oi still 'av so mice in it."

For the first time in their life Violet and Harry went to sleep with a smile in their face even if their warm blanket moved the whole night.

"It was amazing what you did to him, but you don't have to worry Rubeus we aren't going to tell anybody, right Harry?" Said Violet laughing

"Of course you can do spells whenever you like Rubeus, don't worry about us" The twins were very curious to see other magic.

"Ahh! Gran', oi tink it a waste ter row, is not it, let's rush things a bit" And with that he hit with his pink umbrella on the side of the boat and he set off towards the mainland.

"Why would only a madman try to steal Gringotes?" Harry asked.

"Spell Curses," said Hagrid unfolding his newspaper. "Sum say dat in de vaults of de most powerful families dare are dragons protectin', besides, Gringotes lies below London, far below, deeper than de metro. Yer would die of 'unger tryin' ter get out." he began to read his newspaper, The Daily Prophet, Uncle Vernon always told everyone to be quiet while he read the newspaper, so the twins were quiet, very costly, but they stayed. They never had so many questions, as they exchanged a look; they saw that they had the same questions.

"De ministry of magic is up ter de usual 'ames," Hagrid muttered, turning the page.

"Do you have a ministry of magic?" The twins asked before they could stop themselves.

"T'be sure, they wanted ter appoint Dumbledore as minister, but he did not want ter leave 'ogwarts, grand Dumbledore. Instead Cornelius fudge stayed as minister, big maggot he is every mornin' fills professor Dumbledore wi' owls askin' for advice."

"But what does the Ministry of Magic do?"

"Well, mostly, ter 'ide de existence av de wizards for de muggles."

"But why would not it be easier if everyone knew?" - Violet said thought about the subject

"On de other 'and it wud be bad, we would not 'ade ter 'ide our existence, but de muggles would want ter solve everythin' with magic, can yer imagine what it wud be like for wizards? Be persecuted just cos de muggles want ter make their life easier. We don't want ter 'ide our existence, but we didn't want ter be exploited," Hagrid explained, and with that the boat slammed softly against the wharf wall. The giant medium folded the newspaper and put it in his pocket. Then they climbed the stone stairs leading up the street.

People stared at Hagrid wherever he passed as they went to the station, he was twice as tall and if that were not enough he would also point to ordinary things like parking meters and comment aloud.

"see that?" de things de muggles muk, aye?" Hagrid looked like a child about to open his Christmas gift so happy he was.

"Rubeus ..." Violet said breathlessly, it was difficult to follow his footsteps. "You said there are dragons in Gringotes, right?"

"Well, that's what they say," Hagrid, said. "i would like ter have it a dragon, oi alwus wanted wan."

"Would you like to have a dragon?" Harry asked in surprise.

"They're so bonny an' misunderstud, 'ere we go."

They had arrived at the station. There was a train to London in five minutes, Hagrid who did not understand Muggle money, as he called it, handed the notes to Harry to buy the tickets and stared from a distance.

"You look just like yisser ma did"- Hagrid said looking at Violet "oi knew 'er as she wus yer age, she an' yisser dad, James an' lily potter, deadly wizards, so gran', everyone misses dem so much" Hagrid had his eyes shining and a sad smile between the beard.

"I wish I had known them, what were they like? You said they were famous, why? What they did? Did they had many friends?" Violet always wanted to know about her parents, Aunt Petunia never spoke of them and she did not even have photos, she and Harry always imagined their parents and talked in the dark of the closet where they slept.

"James wus ... 'oy can oi say ... mischievous, he wus alwus in trouble, but he wus pure intelligent, like yisser ma only she wus quieter, de two 'ad several mates, they were adored by dem, they were incredible people. aboyt why they're famous, oi guess oi'm not the best person ter tell yer dis. looks yisser brother is already comin' back" Hagrid was doing everything to not answer that question, he just said that Voldemort attacked and killed his parents, but why? If he had so many enemies why did he target the Potters?

Already on the train, people kept looking even more, because Hagrid occupied two seats and began to knit something yellow that looked like a circus tent.

"do yer have yisser letters dare?" he asked as she counted the knits of knitting.

As Harry took the envelope, Violet spoke.

"3 sets of black robes, 1 hat, 1 glove and 1 cape. The books I only remember a few" Harry looked at her in surprise, since she was horrible to remember things; Hagrid was looking at her with a smile.

"Yer read de letter al' night, did yer not?" asked the giant, and laughed.

"Where did you read that?" Harry asked.

"The second page has the list"

Harry unfolded a second piece of paper he had not noticed the night before and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for daywear_

_3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_**Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry nametags.**_

_COURSE BOOKS_

_**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_By Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_

_By Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_By Ad Albert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_By Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_By Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_By Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_By Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_By Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl __**OR**__ a cat __**OR**__ a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE __**NOT**__ ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

"Can we buy all this in London?" _Where could they buy all that?_ Did they have to do some spell?

"If yer know whare ter go," Hagrid said.

The twins had never been to London before, Hagrid, though he seemed to know where he was going, obviously was not accustomed to getting there by ordinary means. He got stuck in the subway roulette and complained aloud that the seats were too small and the trains too slow.

"Oi don't know 'ow muggles can get away withoyt magic" he said as they climbed a worn escalator that led to a busy street with exits on both sides.

Hagrid was so big that he made his way through the crowd effortlessly, the twins just needed to follow him closely. They passed through bookstores and music stores, snack bars and movie theaters, but no store seemed to sell magic wands. Was it possible that such a common street, with people so common, would shelter shops that sold books of spells and brooms?

"'Tis 'ere," Hagrid said. "De leaky cauldron, 'tis a pure famous place among witches."

It was a dirty little bar. If Hagrid had not pointed it out, the twins would not even have noticed it existed. People who hurried past did not even look that way. Their eyes ran from the large bookstore on one side of the record store on the other as if they could not even see The Leaky Cauldron. In fact, the Potters had the strange feeling that only they and Hagrid could see it. Before they could comment on this, Hagrid pushed them inside.

For a famous place, the Cauldron was very dark and miserable. There were some old women sitting in a corner, drinking small goblets of sherry. One of them smoked a long pipe.

A little man in a top hat was talking to the old barman, who was very bald and looked like a sticky nut. The humming of the conversations stopped when they entered. Everyone seemed to meet Hagrid, waved and smiled at him, and the waiter picked up a glass, asking,

"The usual, Hagrid?" -

"Oi canny Tom, oi'm in de service of 'ogwarts," Hagrid said, slapping Harry and Violet's on the shoulder, which caused the children's knees to bend.

"Oh my God," said the waiter, staring at the twins.

Leaky Cauldron suddenly stopped and there was complete silence.

"Good Merlin," said the old waiter. "Harry Potter and Violet Potter ... What an honor."

He ran from behind the counter, rushed to Harry and grabbed his hands, tears in his eyes, then did the same with Violet.

"Welcome, Mister Potter, Miss. Potter welcome."

The Potters did not know what to say. Everyone had their eyes on them. The old woman with the pipe pulled the smoke without realizing that the pipe had gone out. Hagrid beamed. Then there was a loud dragging of chairs, the next moment Harry and Violet found themselves shaking other's hands in Leaky Cauldron.

"Doris Crockford, Mister Potter, I cannot believe I can finally meet you."

"I'm so proud, Mister Potter, so proud."

"I've always wanted to shake your hand, I'm in the clouds. So Happy, Miss. Potter, I cannot even tell you how, Diggle is my name, Daedalus Diggle."

"I've seen you before!" said Violet, and Diggle's top hat fell off with such excitement. "You bowed to me once in a shop. Do you remember Harry?"

"They remember. The Potters Twins remember me," Diggle exclaimed to everyone.

Harry and Violet shook hands. Doris Crockford kept coming back for a new squeeze.

A pale boy came forward, very nervous. A shivering eye.

"Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid. "Children, professor Quirrell is gonna be wan av yisser teachers at 'ogwarts."

"P ... P ... Potter." Professor Quirrell stuttered, shaking hands with Harry and Violet "I ...I ... I do not know what to ...to... say wha…What a p... P... P... Pleasure is to me...Me... Meeting you. -

"What kind of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?"

"D ... Defense a ... A... Against the ... Arts of the ... Darkness," murmured Professor Quirrell, as if he preferred not to think about it. "Not that you ne... Ne... Need, huh?" He laughed nervously. "Yo ... You came to bu ... To Buy the material I su… suppose? I have to...to buy a book new... a new one on vampire" He seemed terrified just thinking.

Nevertheless, the others did not want to let Professor Quirrell stay with the Potters just for himself. It took a good ten minutes for the twins to get rid of them all. Finally, Hagrid managed to make himself heard in that shambles.

"We have ter 'urry. We have lots of things ter do. Cum on, kids." Doris Crockford squeezed their hand one last time, and they passed the bar and out into a small walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a garbage can and a little grass.

Hagrid smiled at the twins.

"I didn't tell yer? Oi towl yer you were famous. Even professor Quirrell wus shaken with de thrill of meetin' yer, but in general he is alwus shakin'."

"He's always so nervous?"

"Ah, yeah, stoney broke tin'. A bright head. it wus well while he studied in books, but whaen he tuk a year ter learn in practice ... they say he encountered vampires in de black forest an' had an ganky problem with a sorceress, it wus never de seem. Ye terrified of de students; an' is afraid of de subject dat he teaches, right, where is me umbrella?"

Vampires? Witches? Harry and Violet's head kept spinning, how could their lives have changed so much, from one day to the next?

Meanwhile, Hagrid counted bricks on the wall above the garbage can.

"Three up ... Two aside ..." he murmured. "All right, come back, Kids."

He hit the wall three times with the tip of the umbrella. The brick he touched shuddered, twisted. In the middle appeared a small hole, which grew wider and wider. A second later, they found themselves in front of a very large arch even for Hagrid, an arch that opened onto a street of uneven stones, waved and disappeared from view.

"Welcum," said Hagrid, "to de diagonal alley."


	6. Chapter 6

6\. Gringotts

Hagrid laughed at the astonishment of the twins. They crossed the arch and, if possible, the mouths of the twins fell even more. They just did not have enough eyes trying to see everything at the same time the store the things the doors the people everything was so different.

A plump woman outside a pharmacy shook her head as they passed her and said,

"Dragon's liver, seventeen sicles, thirty grams, they've gone mad ..."

There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows with stacks of barrels containing bat sticks and eel eyes, poorly balanced pillars of spell books, bird feathers for writing, and rolls of parchments, glasses of potions, balloons of ...

"Gringotts" Hagrid announced.

They had reached a very white building above the shops. Standing before the polished brass doors, wearing a red and gold uniform, there was...

"Aye, it's a goblin," Hagrid said softly, as they climbed the white stone steps to the goblin. He was a head lower than the twins were. He had a dark, intelligent face, a beard on end, and Harry noticed very long hands and feet. The goblin greeted them with a bow when they entered.

Then they came upon a second pair of doors, this time of silver, where he had engraved the following:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

_"Didn't oi tell yer? Only someone bonkers would try ter the bank," recalled Hagrid_

_Two goblins bowed down as they crossed the silver doors and entered the large marble hall. There were more than hundreds of goblins sitting on high stools behind a long counter, writing in large accounted books, weighing coins on brass scales, examining gems stones with special glasses. There were too many doors around the hall to count and many more goblins accompanied other clients who came and went through them. Hagrid, Harry and Violet went to the closer counter._

_"'ood mornin'" greeted Hagrid to the unoccupied Goblin. "We're here ter get sum money out of the Potter's safe."_

_"Do they have the key?"_

_"Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid, and he started emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits over the goblin's book of numbers. The goblin wrinkled his nose. Violet watched the goblin on their right weighing a pile of rubies as big as glowing coals._

"Oi found" exclaimed Hagrid finally, showing a little key made of gold, the goblin examined it very carefully.

"It seems to be in order"

"Oi also have a letter from Professor Dumbledore" Spoke Hagrid with an important air, taking it out a paper of his coat pocket

"Its 'bout yer know what in the vault seven 'undred an thirteen" the Goblin read the letter a few times

"All right." He then gave the letter back. "I will call someone to take you to both the vaults. Griphook!"

Griphook was another goblin, after Hagrid shoved all the dogs' biscuits back in his pockets he and the twins were escorted to one of the doors in the lobby

"What are you-know-what in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" asked Harry

"Oi can't tell yer" Hagrid answered "very secret, 'ogwarts business. Dumbledore trusted me. My job is worth more than oi feel like tellin' yer."

Griphook held the door open for then to pass, Violet who had expect more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow passage of stone lit by flaming torches. It was a steep descent, where there were small trails. Griphook clapped his hands and a small mining cart shot in their direction. They boarded, Hagrid because of his size with some difficult, and left thought the rails.

Violet's eyes burned in the cold air that passed very quickly through them, but she kept them open, once she thought she saw a flame at the end of a passage and turned to check if it was a dragon, but it was too late. They dive even deeper, passed through an underground lake where enormous stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and the ground.

"I never know." Shouted for Hagrid to hear it "what is the difference between a stalactite an a stalagmite"

"Stalagmite has an m" Said Hagrid "an' don't ask me question now oi think oi'll get sick"

"Why?" asked Violet laughing, "This's brill." And stand up a little and closed her eyes felling the wind. That felling was so good, the wind on her hair. Hagrid soon pulled her to sit down

"Don't yer do that lassie, what if yer fall?" Harry laughed of the face his sister did, but the giant man really was green and when the cart stopped, he almost jumped out of it and lean on the wall his knees were shaking.

Griphook unlocked the big door of the vault, a green cloud of smoke got out and as soon as it dissipated it was possible to see huge piles of gold, Harry was speechless.

"Vi, you need to see this." Called a still shocked Harry

"Bloody hell. That's… That's incredible" Violet was just as surprise as her brother

"It's all yours," said a smiling Hagrid.

The vault was unbelievable, piles and piles of golden coins were all over the place. The Dursleys certainly didn't know about it or they would have wiped clean faster than the twins could blink. How many times had they complained about how much it cost them to raise Harry and Violet? And all that time there was a fortune that belong to them buried underground in London.

Hagrid helped the twins put some of their money in a leather pouch:

"The gold coins are called galleons" he explained, "There are seventeen Sickles in a Galleon, and twenty nine Knuts in a Sickle. It's very simple. All right, this should be enough for a couple of years for each of yer; the bank will keep the rest safe for yer." Hagrid than turned to Griphook "Now to vault seven 'undred and thirteen, Oi wonder if we could go a little slower…"

"Nah, come on Hagrid, if we go slower we will go backwards, we have to go faster!"

"There's only one speed." Said a grinning Griphook.

They traveled further down and the cart gained speed as they descend and the air around the group became colder and colder as they fled thought sharp corners

They bagged themselves through an underground ravine and Harry leaned to the side to try to see what was at the bottom, but Hagrid moaned and pulled him back by the neck. What made Violet laugh out loud, like harry did to her. And like she did in the travel to the Potter's vault she took advantage of the fast wind, until with was too cold Violet then sat closer to her brother to warm up.

"Back off" said Griphook with an air of importance, the vault seven hundred and thirteen didn't have a lock. The goblin passed his hand on the door and it dissolved. "If someone other than a Gringotes goblin were to do try that the door would eat they." He explained

"How often do you came to see if there's anyone inside?" asked Harry.

"Once every ten years or so." The goblin said with a mean smile.

This vault must been full of treasures for the security be so high, Harry was sure and when Hagrid entered the boy bowed and tried to peek inside, at the beginning he thought it was empty, but Hagrid took a small package that was in the center of the vault and put in his big coat. Harry was eager to know what it was, but he felt it was better not to ask.

"Let's go back ter de 'ellish cart, and don't talk on the way back is better Oi keep my mouth shut." Comment Hagrid.

After another trip in the uncontrolled cart, they reached the brightness of the sun shining outside Gringotes. Harry and Violet didn't know where to run first, now they had a bag full of money. The twins didn't need to know how many galleons made a pound to know that their were carrying more money than they ever had on their lives, even more money then Dudley ever had.

"Where do we go now?" Asked Violet with a smile that Harry never seen before, he knew that after a long time, for the first time perhaps, his sister was happy and that made him happy.


	7. Chapter 7

7\. Ollivanders

"What do yer think about somethin' more… calm?" Asked a Green Hagrid.

"Fine by me, Speedy?"

"Hagrid, are you all right?" Violet said instead of answering her brother

"Aye, but Oi think Oi gonna take a pint at the Leaky Cauldron, just to settle my stomach, Oi really 'ate tat damn carts, its fine with yer, if yer stay a bit alone?" The twins only nodded agreeing "All right than, yer two go and get yer robes, it's in that store over there." And pointed at Madame Malkin robes for all occasions. "Oi see yer in a few" and left in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Let's go Vi." Called Harry while he went to the store

Madam Malkin was short, chubby, smiling witch and she was wearing a lilac robe.

"Hogwarts, children?" Asked the patron even before Harry could open his mouth "I have everything here. Actually, there is another boy getting fitted, follow me." The twins followed Madam Malkin to the back of the store where a long face pale boy stood on top of a measuring stool and another woman was shortening his long black robes.

"Mrs. Tyler take this young lady to get her robes fitted if you please. And you, young mister get on top of this stool, please." Madam Malkin helped Harry get on the little stool right beside the pale boy while Mrs. Tyler, a young woman with warm brown eyes and shoulder length blond hair took Violet to another part of the store.

"Hogwarts, darling?" asked the blonde, Violet only agreed. "Your first year, right? I remember my first year at Hogwarts. It was incredible, I'm sure yours will be too." The young woman then threw a set of black robes on Violet head and started measuring the hem. On the distance, Violet could see Harry talking with the long-face boy; she knew her brother very well and could see that he was uncomfortable with something the pale boy had said. Madam Malkin finished measuring Harry before Mrs. Tyler was done; the owner of the store came a told Violet that her brother would be on the ice cream parlor waiting for her. It took more a few minutes to Violet be finished and when she did, she went to the ice cream parlor that was near the robes store. There she found Hagrid and Harry sitting at the kerb

"So, Harry, what is botherin' yer? Don't yer like ice cream? "Asked Hagrid

"Harry loves ice cream, when I got some ice cream without the Dursleys knowing he always ate most of it." Said Violet when she got close to the pair.

"It's nothing, I'm just not hungry." Violet knew Harry was lying, but decide not to pressure she knew that if her brother was lying was because he wasn't ready to talk.

"How 'bout yer Violet? Do yer want some ice cream?" Asked Hagrid standing and going to buy her some ice cream.

"Yeah Hagrid, Thanks, the same flavor as Harry is okay."

"Oi going there than, don't yer two get out of here." And went to the Florean ice cream parlor.

"Who was that boy getting fitted at madam Malkin? Is he going to Hogwarts too?" Violet sat down next to her brother.

"Dunno, forgot to ask him. But he is going to Hogwarts and… and well he doesn't seem very nice. He reminds me of Dudley. The way he talks you know?" Harry was talking while people watching. "Did you ever imagine that? It's so amazing, we being famous having people who care about us, and at Hogwarts we can even make friends. Wouldn't that be brilliant?"

"Well, I never imagine being a witch or being famous for something I don't even remember, but having people who care about us? Yes, I always dreamed about that. If what happened at the Leaky Cauldron it's the normal then I think we will have lots of friends." When Hagrid came back caring a big cone of ice cream.

"This is so delicious! It's the best thing I have ever eaten! What flavor is that?"

A smiling Hagrid answered "Chocolate with blueberries and chunks of nuts."

"How 'bout we continue shopping? Yer can finish your ice cream on the way."

"This is my new favorite flavor, thank you so much Hagrid! what are we going to buy now?" Asked Violet with her face covered in ice cream

"Oi think is best we let the books for last, Flourish and Blots is always full, why don't we go buy some potions material?" The trio went to buy some Cauldrons Hagrid didn't let the twins buy neither a gold cauldron "says pewter on the letter.", nor a knife with diamonds but they did get a nice set of scales so they could weight their ingredients and two foldable brass telescopes.

They visit the apothecary, which was quite fascinating besides the horrible smell of rotten eggs and rotten cabbage. On the ground were Barrels of slimy stuff, jars of herbs, dried roots and bright powders lined the walls, bundles of feathers, strings of fangs and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. While Hagrid asked the man behind the counter for two supplies of some basic potion ingredients for the twins, they examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule, glittery black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop).

Leaving the apothecary Hagrid checked the list of materials.

"Well, oi guess al' dat is missin' is de wand an' de books for yer two ter be ready, so which shud we go git first?"

The twins looked at each other and settled in going to the bookstore first, like Violet said "let the best for last". Different from what the twins thought the Flourish and Blots were not boring at all, the store had shelves upon shelves all full of books the size of a paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Even Dudley, who never read anything, would have been wild to get his hands on some of these. Hagrid almost had to drag Violet away from Curses and Counter-Curses (Bewitch your Friends and Befuddle your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and much, much more) by Professor Vindictus Viridian.

"I was trying to find something to curse Dudley."

"I'm not sayin' that's not a gran' idea, but yer cannot use magic in de muggle warrld except in pure special circumstances," said Hagrid. "an' anyway, yer cud not cast any av dis curses yet, yer 'ill Yer 'ill nade ter study before yer git ter dat level."

As they left the store Hagrid spoke "Well, nigh we only nade yisser wands, an' av course oi still nade ter buy yisser birthday presents."

Harry felt himself blush "you don't need to…"

"you have done enough Hagrid" added Violet

"Oi nu oi don't need ter. Oi 'ill tell yer waaat, oi 'ill buy yer two a pet. Not a toad, they went out av fashion years ago, an' neither a cat, they make me sneeze. oi 'ill git yer two an owl. al' de kids wants owls, they are nifty, they send yisser post an' everythin'" the trio then went to the Eeylop's Owl Emporium they were walking in silent until about half the way that's when Harry turned to Hagrid and asked

"Rubeus, what is Quidditch?"

"Blimey 'arry, oi keep forgetin' dat yer two nu close ter nathin', but Merlin don't nu Quidditch!"

"Please don't make me feel worse" and then Harry told about the pale boy on Madam Malkin's shop "and he said people from Muggle families shouldn't even be allowed in"

"yer don't belong ter a family av muggle If de lad knew who yer are... de lad gru up knowin' yisser name if 'is parents are magical. yer saw de people from de leaky cauldron. anyway, waaat does de lad nu, sum av de best wizards Oi've met came from a long line av muggle. luk at yer ma! luk who 'er sister is!"

"So, this Quidditch is…." Spoke Violet

"'tis our sport. de sport av wizards. 'tis loike football in de warrld av muggles. everyone plays quidditch. we play in de air mounted on broomsticks, it 'as four balls, 'tis kind 'ard ter explain de rules

"And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?"

"School 'ouses. There're four. Everyone says 'ufflepuff are lashings o' duffers, but…"

"I bet I'm in Hufflepuff" Harry said depressed

"Better 'ufflepuff than Slytherin" Said Hagrid darkly "'there's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who wus one."

"Vol… I'm sorry… You-Know-Who went to Hogwarts?" asked Violet surprised.

"Many, many years ago." Answered Hagrid making it clear that that conversation was over.

The owl emporium was a small, dark shop. It had owls of all sizes, but two got the twins attention one was a snowy owl and the other a Tawny owl, when the three left the store the twins were like Professor Quirrell, they could not stop thanking Hagrid

"Naw need ter tank me children" Said Hagrid "I imagine yer 'av never won many gifts from de Dursleys, an' Oi make more than Oi can spend on meself. Now al' yer two need is Ollivanders, de only wan' store, an' yer need de best wan' in de warrld"

A magical wand that was all Harry had wished.

The last store was narrow and ugly. Peeled golden letters over the door said _Ollivanders Quality Wands since 382 B.C _in the window there was a single wand over a faded purple pillow in the dusted window.

A little bell rang somewhere in the back of the store when they came in. It was a tiny, empty shop, except for a single tall narrow chair on which Hagrid sat to wait

Violet had the weird feeling as if she had just entered a very exclusive library, swallowing a bunch of new questions that had occurred to her and stayed spying on thousands of narrow little boxes carefully stocked through the ceiling. For some reason she felt a chill in the back of her head. The dust itself and the silence there seemed to spark with magic.

"Good afternoon" a soft voice echoed through the store making the twins jumped in fright, Hagrid also got scared if the little squeak that come from his direction was any indication.

Out of nowhere an old man was standing in front of them, his eyes were big and very bright, shining like two moons in the half darkness of the store.

"Hellu." greet Harry embarrassed

"OH, yes" said the man "yes, yes. I thought I Would see you soon, Harry Potter and Violet Potter." It wasn't a question "You have your mother eyes mister, and you miss look just like her. It seems like it was just yesterday that she was here, buying her wand. Twenty-six centimeters long, swishy, made of willow. Very good for enchantments."

Mister Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Twenty-eight centimeters long. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it. it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Mister Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.

"And that's where ..."

Mister Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "third-four centimeters long. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands ... Well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do ..."

He shook his head and then, to Harry's relief, spotted Hagrid.

"Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again ... Oak, forty centimeters, rather bendy, wasn't it?"

"It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid.

"Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" said Mister Ollivander, suddenly stern.

"Er, aye, they did, yes," said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. "Oi've still got the pieces, though" he added brightly.

"But you don't use them?" said Mister Ollivander sharply.

"Oh, no, sir," said Hagrid quickly. Violet noticed he gripped his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke.

"Hmmm," said Mister Ollivander, giving Hagrid a piercing look.

"Well, now, Mister Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Er, well, I'm right-handed," said Harry.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mister Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mister Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"Extend your wand arm Miss Potter, please" Said Mister Ollivanders from behind a shelf; "Right then Mister Potter. Try this one Beech and dragon heartstring, twenty-three centimeters. Good and flexible. Pick it up and try it out." Harry picked up the wand and (feeling rather silly) waved around, he had barely start it the movement when Mister Ollivanders took the wand out of his hand. "Maple and phoenix feather, nine centimeters, very elastic, Try it."

Harry had barely touched the wand and Ollivander took it out again.

"That's enough" Said Ollivander rather roughly scaring Harry '_that was a mistake, we're not magical, and Ollivander realized' _But Harry did not understand that the Wandmaker was talking not with him, but with the tape measure. "Try this one, Ebony and unicorn hair, twenty-two centimeters, flexible. Come on, take it." And with a wave of his on wand took the tape that was piled up on the ground.

Harry and Violet tried and tried, but no wand seemed to work for them. They tried dragon heartstring, unicorn hair, maple, holly, but none of them worked well enough for Ollivander, the pile on the counter were growing and growing, and the wandmaker seemed to get more excited with every rejected wand.

"Tough customers, huh? Don't worry we will find the perfect match for you somewhere… I wonder now…. Yes, why not? An unusual combination, holly and phoenix feather, twenty-eight centimeters, nice and supple."

Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light onto the walls. Hagrid whooped and clapped and Mister Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well ... how curious ... how very curious ... Well let's find one for the lady, now shall we?" and went deeper into the store.

They searched and searched for a wand for Violet, she tried wands from trees that she had never heard before in science class.

"Well, why not? If Mister Potter's wand is special why wound not her be too, after all they are twins" murmured Ollivander and went to a little room hide in the vary back of the store, he came back with a little black box, worn out from the years in a great amount of dust.

"Here miss, try this one." The wand he held on his hands was different from the others it seemed to have several colors and when she took it the wand was very light. Just like her brother felt something different when he touched his wand Violet felt like electricity was running from her hand through her arm and to her whole body, when she shook her hand the wand gave a shower of blue and yellow sparks.

Mister Ollivander vary carefully took the wand from Violet's hands and put it back onto the box and started packing, like he did with Harry's. All while repenting "Curious very curious."

"Excuse me," Harry interrupted the old man's whispers "but what is curious?"

Mister Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mister Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather – just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother– why, its brother gave you that scar." Harry swallowed.

"Yes, third-four centimeters. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember ... I think we must expect great things from you, Mister Potter ... After all, He Who Must Not Be Named did great things – terrible, yes, but great." And then he turned his gaze to Violet. "and you young lady, well that wand that now belongs to you I made a very long time ago, and I did not made alone, no. It is the only wand I ever made with the assistance of another wandmaker, we unfortunately had a fight about his… methods of crafting, never talked again, well friendly at least. The wand materials are very different, it does not have a single core or a single wood which make it for a very temperamental wand, twenty-eight centimeters, Maple, Oak, the core is consist of a single unicorn tail hair and High-Elf hair. I'm afraid to said that was the first and last time I have ever saw a High-Elf. They went extinct such a shame they were a very intelligent and very majestic." he had a sad and lost look. "but nevertheless, take care of this wand Miss Potter, it is very powerful, and a very very dangerous." he finished looking deeply into Violet's eyes.

When the twins left the store, they were all tense. Harry was not sure if he liked Mister Ollivanders, he was a bit eccentric, not to say crazy.

"I almost had a heart attack there, no wand worked, and those eyes! It was like he was looking at my soul." Exclaimed Violet trying to break the tense mood.

"I know how you feel Speedy. Almost ran off when he said 'Enough' I thought he was talking to me" says Harry trying to imitate the voice of the Craftsman.

"That's not how he talks Harry, it's a softer" For Hagrid's amusement the twins were trying to imitate Mister Ollivanders all the way, they only stop when they went to have a hamburger in a subway diner, that's when the twins finally realized where they were. They watched the passing people, everything was so different from this morning, everything so strange, it was as if a veil had fallen and now, they could see more clearly. Now they knew why they never fit into that world, it wasn't their world, they were part of a much better world.

"Are yer all right? Yer are very quiet," commented Hagrid.

Harry wasn't sure if he could explain. He had the best birthday of his life he thought chewing his hamburger, trying to find the words.

"Everyone thinks we're special," he said finally. "All those people at The Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mister Ollivanders ... "

"... But we don't know anything about magic. How can you expect great deeds from us?"

"We're famous, and we don't even remember why. We don't know what happened when Vol ... Sorry ... I mean, the night our parents died." Said Harry and Violet, completing each other's speech.

Hagrid leaned over the table. Behind his shaggy beard and eyebrows was a kind smile.

"Don't worry kids. Yer 'ill learn pure quickly. They al' started at de beginnin' at 'ogwarts, yer 'ill git along. Be yerselves. Oi nu 'tis 'ard... but yer 'ill 'av a deadly time at 'ogwarts. Oi 'ad fun: an' still 'av craic, ter tell de truth."

Hagrid helped the Potters board the train that would take them back to the Dursleys, then handed Violet an envelope. "Yisser tickets ter 'ogwarts. September 1st, at kings cross stashun, 'tis al' in de tickets. Any problems wi' de Dursleys send me a letter through wan av de owls, they'll nu wha ter fend me ... see yer soon, kids." The train stopped at the station. Harry who wanted to peek at Hagrid until he was out of sight got up, put his nose against the window pane, but when he blinked Hagrid was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

As a sorry for taking so long I will be posting three chapters.

I have updated the previous chapters, I've merged a few of them so what used to be chapter 08 is now chapter 06. Thank you for still being here.

Stay Safe and good read

* * *

8\. The Journey to Platform Nine And Three-Quarters

Harry and Violet's last month at the Dursley's house wasn't fun at all. It's true that Dudley was now so terrified his cousins that he didn't even want to stay in the same room with them, and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't lock the twins in the closet or force them to do anything, nor did they yell at them, in fact, they barely talked to them. Half terrified, half-furious, they acted as if the chairs in which Harry and Violet sat was empty.

Although this was in many ways progress, it became somewhat depressing after some time.

The Potters stayed in their room, with their new owls and each other as company.

Harry decided to call his owl Hedwig, a name he had found in the History of Magic. Violet on the other hand, decided to call her Diana, she had learned that name in a history class, Diana was a goddess in Roman mythology and she had a twin brother.

Their school books were very interesting. They lay in bed and read until late at night. Hedwig and Diana flew in and out the window whenever they wanted to. It was fortunate that Aunt Petunia would no longer show up to vacuum the room, because the owls kept bringing dead rats into the room. Every night, before going to bed, Violet scratched another day on the piece of paper she had nailed to the wall, to count the days that were missing until September 1st.

On the last day of August Harry thought it was best to talk to his relatives about going to the station the next day, so he went down to the living room where they were watching an auditorium program on television. He cleaned his throat to warn that he was there and Dudley screamed and ran out of the room.

"Huh... Uncle Vernon?"

Uncle Vernon mumbled to indicate he was listening.

"Um... We need to be at the station tomorrow to... Board for Hogwarts."

Uncle Vernon grumbled again.

"Could you give us a lift?"

Another mumbled Harry assumed it meant yes.

"Thank you very much."

And as he was coming back upstairs Uncle Vernon finally said something.

"What a funny way to go to magic school, by train. Did all the magic carpets are broken?"

Harry didn't answer, but Violet did.

"They're as broken as your son's pig face"

With that Uncle Vernon's face was very red. "And where is this school anyway?"

"I... I don't know." Said Harry thinking about that for the first time.

He took out of his pocket the ticket Hagrid had given them. "A place muggles like you won't find, of course."

"Look here girl, I'm going to..."

"to what? Do you want me to turn you into a frog?"

"We have to take the train on platform nine and three quarters at eleven o'clock" read Harry while pulling his sister back and ignoring Uncle Vernon's red face

"Platform what?"

"Nine and three quarters"

"Don't talk nonsense" rebuked Uncle Vernon "There is no platform nine and three quarters."

"It's in my ticket."

"Crazy" said Uncle Vernon "Bonkers, all of them. You'll see. Just wait. All right, we'll take you to the station. we had to go to London tomorrow anyway, or I wouldn't even bother."

"Why are you going to London?" asked Harry, trying to take the conversation to a cordial tone.

"We're taking Dudley to the hospital" growled Uncle Vernon "We need to get that tail out of him before he gets to Smeltings"

"But why? It..." Violet could not finish her sentence because Harry capped her mouth and was pulling her up the stairs. "Well we will be going to bed now, good night."

"Why did you do that?" Asked Violet looking upset at her brother

"Why do you think? It's our last day here Vi and they're our only way to go to the station, you don't want to let them be mad, do you?!"

"Yes, maybe you're right, just maybe, you can get that little smile off your face Potter" Said Violet half contradicted, she knew he was right, but hated losing the chance to annoy her relatives.

"All right, come on, Speedy, let's go to sleep." Harry then pulled his sister into the room and went to sleep.

X▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬X▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬X▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬X▬▬▬▬▬▬▬X

Harry woke up at five o'clock the next morning and was too excited and nervous to go back to sleep.

He got up and put on his jeans because he didn't want to go into the station in his wizard's robes, he'd change clothes on the train.

He checked the Hogwarts list again to make sure he and his sister had everything they needed, saw if the owls were locked in the cages, and then walked around the room waiting for the Dursleys to get up. An hour later Violet wakes up and looks at her brother going back and forth in the bedroom and then join him. Another hour passes until the Dursleys put Harry and Violet's huge and heavy trunks in the car. Aunt Petunia had convinced Dudley to sit next to his cousins and they left.

They arrived at King's Cross station at 10:30. Vernon threw Harry's trunk in one cart and Violet in another, he and Aunt Petunia pushed to the station, a strangely kind gesture on their part, until Uncle Vernon stopped in front of the platforms with a mean smile.

"Well, here we are, brats. Platform nine, platform ten. Your platform was supposed to be in the middle, but it looks like they haven't built it yet, haven't them?"

He was right, of course. There was a large number nine plastic on top of a platform and a large number ten at the top of the next platform, but in the middle, there was nothing.

"Have a good term" said Uncle Vernon with an evil smile. And left without saying anything else.

Harry turned around and saw the Dursley's car go. The three of them were laughing, Violet felt her mouth dry. "What the hell were we going to do?"

They were beginning to attract a number of prying eyes because of Hedwig and Diana. They'd have to ask someone.

They stopped a guard passing by, but they didn't mention platform nine and three quarters. The guard had never heard of Hogwarts and when Harry couldn't tell him what part of the country the school was in, he started showing annoyance, as if they were playing dump on purpose. Desperate, Violet asked for the train leaving at eleven o'clock, but the guard said there were none. In the end, the guard walked away, grumbling against people who wasted his time.

The twins tried not to panic. By the large clock on top of the board announcing the arriving trains, they only had ten more minutes to board the Hogwarts train and they had no idea how they were going to do it, lost in the middle of the station with two trunks they could barely lift, their pockets full of magic money and two owls.

"Maybe Hagrid forgot to say we have to do something, maybe hit the third brick on the left like in Diagonal Alley." Said Harry looking at his sister starting to go into despair.

"So, what, should we take our wands out and start hitting the ticket collector between platforms nine and ten?" asked Violet ironic.

At that moment a group of people walked behind and they heard some words that stand out...

"... Full of muggles of course..."

"Muggles!" said the twins together looking at each other.

Harry and Violet turned around and followed the group of possible wizards. There was a portly woman who spoke to four boys, all with fire-colored hair. Each of them was pushing ahead a trunk like theirs and carrying an owl. Heart leaping, the Potters followed them pushing their trolley. The group stopped and so did the twins, they went closer to hear what the family were saying.

"Now, who goes first?" asked the boys' mother. Then everyone started talking at the same time. "You can't all go together to platform nine and three quarters, decide. All right, Percy, you go first."

What looked like the older boy marched toward platforms nine and ten. Harry observed, taking care not to blink so as not to miss anything, but as soon as the boy reached the dividing line between the two platforms, a large group of tourists invaded the platform in front of them and when the last backpack had just passed, the boy had disappeared.

"Fred, you now" the stout woman said.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George" retorted the boy. "Frankly, woman, you say you're our mother? Can't you see I'm George?"

"I'm sorry, George, darling."

"It's a joke, I'm Fred" said the boy, and off he went. The other twin yelled him to hurry, and he must have answered, because a second later, he disappeared, but how did he do that?

Now the third brother was rapidly heading for the barrier, he was almost there, and then suddenly he was nowhere to be found.

And that was it.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Harry politely addressed to the woman.

"Hello, darlings. Is this the first time you've been to Hogwarts? Ron is new too"

She pointed out her last son, the youngest. He was tall, thin and clumsy, with freckles, big hands and feet and a long nose.

"It's ma'am" answered Violet, "the thing is, the thing is we don't know how..."

"How to get to the platform?" said her kindly, and the twins agreed with a nod.

"Do not worry. Just walk directly to the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be afraid to hit it, this is very important. You better run a little bit if you're nervous. Go, go before Ron."

"Um... Ok."

Harry then turned to Violet, ready to tell her he was going first, but she wasn't there anymore, she was walking up to the barrier. It looked very solid.

He then followed his sister and began walking towards her. People on their way to platforms nine and ten pushed him.

Harry hastened the step, Violet was gone!

He was going to hit the ticket collector straight and then it was going to get complicated, bending over he started running, the barrier was getting closer and closer.

He Couldn't stop, the trolley was out of control, he was a step away, closed his eyes preparing for the collision...

And it didn't happen...

He kept running.

He opened his eyes.

A red steam locomotive was standing on the crowded platform. A sign at the top reported Hogwarts Express at 11 a.m. Harry looked back and saw a wrought iron bow in the place where the ticket collector had been with the sayings Platform Nine and three quarters in front of him his sister was jumping with happiness.

They made it

They were going to Hogwarts.


	9. Chapter 9

As a sorry for taking so long I will be posting three chapters.

I have updated the previous chapters, I've merged a few of them so what used to be chapter 08 is now chapter 06. Thank you for still being here.

Stay Safe and good read

* * *

Hogwarts Express

The smoke from the gigantic red locomotive scattered over the heads of the people who were talking, while cats of all colors braided between their legs. Owls squealed at each other, disgruntled, joining to the sounds of conversations and the noise of the heavy trunks that were dragged around.

The first carriages were already full of students, some leaning against the windows talking to the families, others fighting over the places. Harry pushed his trolley across the platform looking for a vacant seat with his sister right behind. He walked past a round-faced kid who was saying,

"Grandma, I lost my frog again."

"Oh, Neville" he heard her sigh.

A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small group of boys.

"Let us see, Lee, c'mon"

The boy lifted the lid of a box he carried in his arms and the people around him shouted when something inside the box stretched out a long, hairy leg.

Harry and Violet continued walking through the crowd until they found a vacant compartment at the end of the train. First, they put the owls inside then they started pushing and forcing the first trunk toward the train door. They tried to raise towards the steps above, but could barely suspend one end and twice Harry had painfully dropped, the first on top of his own foot and the second time on his sister's who began to hit him with slaps.

"Do you want some help?" It was one of the red-headed twins he had followed to cross the barrier he was clearly holding a laugh.

"Please" said Harry panting as he dodged Violet's slaps.

"Fred! Come and help out here!"

With the help of the twins Harry's and Violet's trunks were finally placed in a corner of the compartment.

"Thank you" said Harry, moving the sweaty hair away from his eyes.

"It's always a pleasure to help other twins" said in unison.

"What is that?" Suddenly asked one of the twins pointing to Harry's scar.

"Blimey" said the other twin. "Are you...?"

"They are" said the other twin.

"Aren't they?" added to Harry.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"Harry and Violet Potter" said the twins in choir.

"Oh, they" said Violet "I mean, yes, we are."

The two boys looked flabbergasted and Harry felt he was blushing.

"Have You lost..." began Violet, then, to Harry's relief, he heard a voice through the open door of the train.

"Fred! George! Are you there?

"We're coming, Mom."

Taking one last peek at the Potters, the older twins jumped off the train.

Harry sat at the window where, half hidden, he could observe the red-haired family on the platform and hear what they were saying. Violet didn't mind being hidden, she put her head out and stared at the family. The mother had just pulled a handkerchief

"Ron, you have a crust on your nose." The younger boy tried to escape, but she grabbed him and started wiping points from his nose.

"Mum, get out." said getting out of her reach

"oh, does little Ronniekins have something on his nose?" teased one of the twins.

"Shut up" Ron said.

"Where's Percy?" asked his mother.

"He's on his away"

The older boy was coming. He was already wearing Hogwarts baggy black robes and Harry noticed he had a shining silver badge with the letter P.

"I can't take long, Mom" he said. "I'm out front, the Prefects have two separate carriages..."

"Oh, you're a Prefect, Percy?" asked one of the twins, with an air of great surprise. "You should have told us we had no idea."

"Wait a minute, I think I remember hearing him say something" the other twin said. "Once..."

"Or twice..."

"Wait a minute..."

"The whole summer."

"Oh, shut up" said Percy, the Prefect.

"Why did Percy get new robes anyway?" said one of the twins.

"Because he is a Prefect" said the mother with affection.

She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. "So." Turned to the twins.

"Now, you two, this year, behave yourself. If I get another owl saying that you... you blow up a bathroom or..."

"Blew up a bathroom? We've never blown up a bathroom."

"But it's a great idea, thank you, Mum."

"It's not funny. And take care of Ron."

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."

"Shut up" told Ron again. he was almost taller than his brothers and his nose was still red where his mother had rubbed it.

"Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?"

Harry withdrew his body so that they did not see he looking at.

"You know that black-haired boy and the carrot-top girl who were near us at the station? Do you know who they are?"

"Who are they to call me carrot-top, have they looked in the mirror?" grumbled Violet to her brother

"Who?"

"Harry and Violet Potter!"

Harry heard the little girl's voice.

"Oh, Mom, can I get on the train to see them, Mom, please..."

"You've seen them, Ginny, and the poor kids aren't zoo animals for you to stare at. Are they really, Fred? How do you know?"

"I asked them. I saw the scar. It's right there, it's like lightning."

"Poor dears No wonder they were alone. They were so polite when they asked me how to get on the platform."

"Never mind that, do you think they remember how You-Know-Who was like?"

Suddenly the mother got very serious.

"I Forbid you asking them, Fred. no, don't you dare. Like they need someone to remind them of something like that on the first day of school."

"Okay, you don't have to be nervous."

There was a whistle.

"Hurry!" said the mother, and the three boys got on the train.

They leaned over the window for their mother to kiss them goodbye and the little sister began to cry.

"Don't cry Ginny, we'll send you a bunch of owls."

"We're going to send you a toilet seat from Hogwarts."

"George!"

"I'm just kidding, Mum."

The train started to run. Harry saw the boy's mother waving and his sister, half-laughing, half-tearful, running to accompany the train until it gained speed and she stood back waving.

Violet watched the girl and her mother disappear when the train made the turn. Houses flashed through the window.

"They seem to be cool; do you think they will really blow up a bathroom?" Violet said looking at her brother.

"I don't think so, after all they might be expelled, I guess." Harry did not know about Hogwarts rules, but at any other school the student who damaged it would be expelled. Then Harry felt a great excitement. He didn't know where he was going, he didn't know anything about Hogwarts, but it had to be better than the place he was leaving behind.

"Yes, maybe, but when we get there, I'm going to tell them they can count me in" Violet had a scary smile it would scare even Dudley. The little smile of the one who was going to cause a lot of havoc.

"Just don't get kicked out, Vi, school would be rubbish without you." Harry knew there was no way to get that idea out of his sister's head, when it came to pranks, she never gave up.

"Your life would be rubbish without me, little brother." Violet replied and kissed her brother on the cheek who just smiled and spoke

"Don't exaggerate Potter." And gave a weak shove on his sister, the relationship of the twins was so, they teased each other, but above all they loved each other, after all they only had each other.

The cabin door opened interrupting the moment of the siblings and the younger redhead entered.

X▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬X▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬X▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬X▬▬▬▬▬▬▬X

"Is anyone sitting here?" asked, pointing to the seat in front of Harry's "The rest of the train is full."

Harry replied no, with a nod, and the boy sat down. He looked at Harry and Violet and then glanced quickly out, pretending he hadn't looked. Violet noticed that he still had a black spot on his nose.

"Hi Ron" The twins were back.

"Listen here, we are going to the middle of the train."

"Lee Jordan brought a giant tarantula."

"Okay", Ron mumbled.

"Harry, Violet" said the other twin "Have we already introduced ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our little brother. I'll see you guys later, then."

"Bye" said the trio. The twins closed the cabin door as they passed.

"Are you really Harry and Violet Potter?" Ron let it slip away.

Harry confirmed it with his head.

"Oh, well, I thought it was Fred and George's joke and you do have... You know..."

He pointed to Harry's forehead. Harry pulled the fringe away to show the lightning-shaped scar. Ron looked.

"So that's where You-Know-Who...? "

"Yes, but no we don't remember. " said Violet interrupting the Weasley

"Nothing"? asked Ron anxiously.

"Well... I remember a lot of green light, but nothing more." Explained Harry ignoring his sister face.

"Wow!" He stood there for a few minutes looking at the twins, then, as if he suddenly realized what he was doing, he quickly looked out the window again.

"Is everyone in your family magical?" asked Harry who found Ron as interesting as Ron thought him.

"Um... Yes, I think so. I think Mom has a second cousin who's an accountant, but no one ever talks about him."

"Then you must already know a lot of magic." Said Violet

The Weasleys were apparently one of those ancient witch families that the pale boy in Diagonal Alley had spoken of. Thought Harry

"I heard you went to live with the Muggles. What are they like?"

"Horrible... Well, not all of them. But our aunt, uncle and cousin are, I wish I had three older magical brothers."

"Hey, what I'm? Stale bread?" asked Violet to her brother, he only rolled his eyes. Ron ignored their banter.

"Five." For some reason, he seemed sad. "I'm the sixth in my family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I have to do justice to our name. Bill and Charlie are done with school. Bill was Head Boy and Charlie was captain of the Quidditch team. Now Percy's a Prefect, Fred and George mess around a lot, but they get really good grades and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, well, it won't be a big deal, because they did it first. And you don't get anything new when you have five brothers either. I wear Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand and Percy's old rat..."

Ron put his hand in the inner pocket of his jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat that was sleeping.

"His name is Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my father for being chosen Prefect, but they couldn't have... I mean, I won Scabbers instead."

Ron's ears turned red. He seemed to think he'd talked too much because he looked out the window again.

Harry didn't think there was anything wrong with someone who couldn't afford to buy an owl. After all, he and his sister never had any money in their lives until a month ago, and he told Ron that, and he also told what he felt when he wore Dudley's old clothes and that they never got a decent birthday present. This seemed to cheer Ron up a bit.

—"... And until Rubeus told us, we didn't know what it was like to be a wizard or who our parents were or Voldemort."

Ron was astonished.

"What's going on?"

"You said You-Know-Who's name!" exclaimed Ron looking at the same time shocked and impressed "I thought of all the people you..."

"I'm not trying to be brave or anything by saying his name. I just never knew I couldn't say. See what I mean? I have a lot to learn. I bet" he added, putting in words something that's been worrying him a lot lately, "I bet I'm going to be the worst in the class."

"No you are not. There's a lot of people who come from muggle families and learn pretty fast."

As the kids talked, the train left London. Now they ran through fields full of cows and sheep. They were silent for a while, contemplating the fields and the little steps passing in a flash.

Around noon and a half, they heard a loud noise in the hallway and a woman all smiles and dimples opened the door and asked:

"Do you want anything from the trolley, kids?"

Violet, who had not had breakfast, had raised a heel, but Ron's ears turned red again and he muttered that he had brought sandwiches. The twins went down the hall.

They never had money for candy at the Dursleys' house, and now that their pockets were with gold and silver coins, they were willing to buy as many Mars bars as they could carry, but the woman had no Mars bars. It had Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands and several other strange things Violet had never seen in her life.

They didn't want to lose anything, bought two of each, and paid the woman twenty-two silver sickles and fourteen nuques.

Ron rolled his eyes when they brought everything into the cabin and poured it into the empty seat.

"Hungry. huh?"

"Starving" they responded in unison.

Ron had pulled out a lumpy package and opened it. There were four sandwiches inside. He opened one and said:

"She always forgets I don't like canned meat."

"I'll trade you with one of these" proposed Harry, offering a pasty. "Take..."

"You don't want that, it's too dry. She does not have much time" added quickly. "You know, there's five of us."

"Eat it..." "Eat a pasty" said Harry and Violet, they've never had anything to share with anyone before. It was a nice feeling, sitting there with Ron, finishing all their pasties, cakes, and candies (the sandwiches were forgotten).

"What is that?" asked Harry to Ron, showing a pack of chocolate frogs. "They're not real frogs, are they?" he was beginning to think nothing would surprise him.

"No. But look what the card is, I'm missing Agrippa."

"What is it?"

"Of course, you don't know, chocolate frogs have cards inside, you know, to collect, famous witches and wizards. I have about 500, but I don't have Agrippa or Ptolemy."

Harry opened the chocolate frog and pulled the card. It was a man's face. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, silver-colored flyer hair, beard and mustache. Under the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore.

"So, this is Dumbledore!" exclaimed Harry.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of Dumbledore! Pass me a frog, please. Maybe I'll get Agrippa. Thank you Violet."

Harry turned the back of the sticker and read:

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Currently Hogwarts Headmaster._

_Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times. Dumbledore is particularly famous for defeating the Dark Wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for discovering the twelve uses of dragon blood and for developing alchemy work in partnership with Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore likes chamber music and bowling._

Harry turned the card again and saw, to his astonishment, that Dumbledore's face had disappeared.

"He's gone!"

"Well, you can't expect him to be there all day. he will come back. No, I took Morgana out again, and I already have, like, six... Do you want it? You can start collecting."

Ron's eyes strayed into the pile of chocolate frogs that remained closed.

"Go ahead" said Violet. "But, you know, in the muggle world, people just stand in pictures. "

"They do? What, they don't move?" Ron seemed surprised. "What a weird thing!"

Harry widened his eyes when Dumbledore returned to the figurine and smiled at him. Ron was more interested in eating the frogs than in looking at the famous wizards and witches, but Harry couldn't tear his eyes. Soon he had not only Dumbledore and Morgana, but also Hengist of Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus and Merlin.

Violet, on the other hand was more interested in eating all the sweets, she dropped the licorice wand in half and opened the bag of beans of all flavors.

"You're going to have to watch out for those ones" alerted Ron. "When they say all the flavors they mean ALL THE FLAVORS. You know, all the flavors, there's the common ones like chocolate, mint and orange, but it also has spinach, liver and loofah. George swears he tasted bugs once."

Ron picked up a green ball, examined it carefully and bit a tip.

"Ewe! See? Brussels sprouts."

The three of them had fun eating the beans. Harry took toast, coconut, baked beans, strawberry and even gathered the courage to bite the tip of a half-mocked gray bullet that Ron didn't want to catch, and that was pepper. Violet took ham, grass, coffee, sardines, chocolate and mint.

The fields that were now passing through the window were getting wilder. The plantations were gone. Now there were forests, rivers and dark green hills.

They heard a knock at the cabin door and the round-faced boy, whom the twins passed on platform nine and three quarters, entered. He looked tearful.

"I'm sorry, but have you seen a frog?"

When the three of them shook their heads, he cried.

"I lost him. He as always running away from me!"

"He's going to show up" comforted Harry.

"He will" said the unfortunate boy "If you see him..."

And he left.

"I don't know why he's so upset" Ron said. "If I'd brought a frog, I'd want to lose him as fast as I could. "But I brought Scabbers, so I can't even say anything."

The rat kept taking his nap on Ron's lap.

"He could be dead and no one would know the difference" said Ron disgusted. "I tried to change his color to yellow to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work out. I'll show you. Look..."

He rummaged his suitcase and took out a very worn wand. It was chipped in some spots and there was a white thing shining on the end.

"The unicorn's fur is about to come out. Anyway..."

He had just lifted the wand when the cabin door opened again. The boy without the frog was back, but this time there was a girl in his company. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a frog? Neville lost his."

She had a bossy tone of voice, her brown hair very full and her front teeth half-large.

"We've already told him we haven't seen the frog" Ron answered, but the girl wasn't listening, looking at the wand in his hand.

"Are you doing magic? I want to see it."

She sat down. Ron seemed disconcerted.

"Um... All right."

He cleaned his throat

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow"

He shook the wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers remained grey and completely asleep.

"Are you sure this spell is right?" asked the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I tried some simple spells just to practice and they worked. No one in the family is a wizard, it was a huge surprise when I received the letter, but I was so happy, of course, I mean, it's the best witchcraft school there is, I was told. I know by heart all the books we've been ordered to buy, of course, I just hope it's enough, by the way, I'm Hermione Granger, and who are you?"

She said all that very quickly.

Harry looked at his sister and new friend and felt a great relief at seeing, by their amazed faces, that they did not learn all the colored books either.

"I'm Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

"Violet Potter"

"Really? I've heard of you, of course. I have other books recommended, and you are in the history of modern magic and in the _Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and in _Great Events of the Twentieth Century_. "

"Are we?" Said Harry feeling confused.

"Wow, you didn't know, I would have tried to know everything you could if it were me," Hermione said. ""Do either of you know what House you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad... Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon. Violet you can change into a compartment nearby"

And she left, taking the boy without a frog.

"Whatever my house, I hope she's not there" commented Ron and threw the wand back in the suitcase. "Stupid spell. George taught me, I bet he knew it was no good."

"What house are your brothers in?" asked Harry.

"Gryffindor." Sadness seemed to be taking hold of him again. "Mom and Dad were there too. I don't know what they're going to say if I'm not. I don't think Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me on Slytherin. "

"It is the house in which Vol... I mean you know who was?"

"Yes", and he sank back into the seat, looking depressed.

"You know, I think the tips of Scabbers' whiskers got a little clearer," Violet said, trying to distract Ron's thinking from the houses. "So, what do your older brothers do now that they're done?"

Violet was wondering what a wizard was doing after he finished school.

"Charlie is in Romania studying dragons and Bill is in Africa doing a job for Gringotts. Did you hear what happened to Gringotts? The Daily Prophet only talks about it, but I think living with the Muggles you don't get the paper. Some guys tried to steal a maximum-security vault."

Harry and Violet widened their eyes.

"Really? So, what happened to them?"

"Nothing, that's why it's such important news. They didn't get caught. Dad said it must have been a powerful dark wizard to fool Gringotts, but they're thinking they didn't take anything, that's what's weird. Of course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens because You-Know-Who may be behind the thing."

Harry relayed the news mentally. He was starting to get a shiver of fear every time You-Know-Who was mentioned. He assumed this was part of entering the world of magic, but it had been much more comfortable to say Voldemort without worrying.

"What's your Quidditch team?" asked Ron.

"Um... We don't know any" confessed Harry.

"What?" Ron seemed astonished. "Oh, wait a minute, it's the best game in the world" and he came out explaining everything about the four balls and the positions of the seven players, described famous games that he was out with the brothers and the broom he'd like to buy if he had money. He was showing the Potters the qualities of the game when the cabin door opened once again, but now it wasn't Neville, the frog less boy, or Hermione Granger.

X▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬X▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬X▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬X▬▬▬▬▬▬▬X

Three boys came in and Harry recognized the middle immediate he was the pale boy from Madame Malkin's clothing store. He looked at Harry with a much greater interest than he had revealed in Diagonal Alley.

"Is it true?" Asked " They are saying on the train that Harry and Violet Potter are in this cabin. So, are you them?"

"We are," Violet replied. She watched the other boys. They were both strong and looked very mean. Standing on the pale boy's side they looked like bodyguards.

"Ah, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle" introduced the pale boy carelessly, noticing Violet's interest "And my name is Draco Malfoy, nice to meet you Miss. Potter." He introduced himself, making a little bow.

Ron coughed slightly, which could be hiding a chuckle. Malfoy scowled and looked at him.

"You think my name is funny, huh? I don't even need to ask who you are. My father told me that in the Weasley family everyone has red hair and freckles and more children than they can support." Then he turned to Harry "It won't be long before you find out that some wizard families are much better than others, Harry. You don't want to make friends with the bad ones. And I can help you with that." He reached out to shake Harry's hand, but Harry didn't shake it.

"I think I can tell you the bad guy alone, thanks." he said coldly.

Draco did not turn red, but a faint pink colored his pale face.

"I would be more careful if I were you, Harry." He said slowly. "Unless you are more polite, you will end up like your parents. They also lacked judgment. You mix with low-life like the Weasley and that Rubeus and you will end up getting contaminated."

Harry and Ron got up. Ron's face was as red as his hair.

"Repeat that."

"Ah, you're going to fight with us, are you?" Draco teased.

"Unless you leave now," Violet said, trying not to make a fight, she loved trouble, but Crabbe and Goyle were much bigger than Harry or Ron.

"But we're not in the mood to leave, are we boys? We've already eaten all of our food and it looks like you still have something."

"Leave, Draco, please, we really don't want any trouble, not now at least." Violet said putting herself between him and his brother.

"All right miss, come on Crabbe, Goyle." But it was too late, Goyle had already bent to pick up the chocolate frogs next to Ron. Scabbers, the rat, hung from his finger, the sharp little teeth buried in Goyle's joint. Crabbe stepped back as Goyle rolled and rolled his arm, howling, and when Scabbers finally broke free and hit the window.

"You will pay for this Weasley" Said Malfoy looking angrily at Ron

And he ran after his friends quickly, maybe they thought there were more rats hiding in the candy, or maybe they heard footsteps, because a second later, Hermione Granger entered.

"What happened?" Asked, seeing the sweets scattered on the floor and Ron catching Scabbers by the tail.

"I think he's knocked down" said Ron to Harry. And he examined Scabbers more closely. "No. I do not believe… He went back to sleep."

And he really slept.

"Did you already know Draco Malfoy?"

Harry told of their meeting at Diagon Alley.

"I've heard of his family," said Ron somberly. "They were the first to return to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. They said he had been bewitched. Dad doesn't believe that. He says that Draco's father didn't need an excuse to move to the Dark side." And turned to Hermione. "can we do something for you?"

"You better hurry up and change clothes. I just went to the front and asked the machinist and he said that we are almost there. Have you been fighting? You're going to get in trouble before we even get there!"

"Scabbers has been fighting, we haven't," said Ron, making an angry face. "Do you mind leaving so we can change."

"All right. I only came here because people in the other cabins are behaving like children, running down the halls." Said Hermione tearfully. "And you have a dirty nose, you know? Do you want me to show you where you can change Violet?"

Ron frowned when she and Violet left. Harry looked out the window. It was getting dark. He saw mountains and woods under a purple sky. The train seemed to be slowing down. He and Ron took off their jackets and put on their long black robes. Ron's was a little short, you could see the trousers under it. A voice echoed over the train.

"We will reach Hogwarts in five minutes. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to school."

Harry's stomach churned with nervousness and he noticed that Ron looked pale under the freckles. The two filled their pockets with the rest of the sweets and joined the kids that crowded the corridors.

The train slowed and finally stopped. People pushed to get to the door and down on the small, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp appeared shaking over the students' heads and Harry heard a familiar voice.

"First year students! first year 'ere! al' well 'arry? wha is yisser sister?"

Rubeus Hagrid's large, furry face smiled over a sea of heads.

"We broke up when she went to change clothes."

"Ahh, roi, we 'ill foun' 'er. cum on, cum wi' me. anyone else from de first year?"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down a steep, narrow-looking path. It was so dark around him that Harry thought there must be big trees there.

Nobody talked much. Neville, the boy who kept losing the frog, sniffed a couple of times.

"Yer 'ill 'av yisser first vision av 'ogwarts in a second…" Hagrid shouted over his shoulder, "just after dat a go."

There was a very loud ooooh.

The narrow path had suddenly opened up to the edge of a large dark lake. Perched on top of a cliff on the opposite bank, the windows sparkling in the starry sky, there was a huge castle with many towers and towers.

"Only four on each boat!" Shouted Hagrid, pointing to a flotilla of small boats standing in the water by the bank. Harry and Ron were followed to the boat by Neville and Hermione.

"Everyone accommodated?" Shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "all roi forward!"

And the flotilla of boats dropped all at the same time, sliding across the lake that was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, their eyes fixed on the great castle at the top. The building grew as they approached the cliff on which it was situated.

"Put yisser 'eads down!" Shouted Hagrid when the first boats reached the cliff, everyone lowered their heads and the boats crossed an ivy curtain that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were driven through a dark tunnel, which seemed to take them under the castle, to a kind of underground pier, where they disembarked climbing stones and pebbles.

" 'ey, yer dare! is it yisser frog?" Asked Hagrid, who checked the boats as people disembarked.

"Trevor!" Neville shouted happily, extending his hands.

Then they climbed through an open passage in the rock, following Hagrid's lantern and finally ended up on a soft, moist lawn in the shadow of the castle.

They climbed a stone staircase and crowded around the huge oak door.

"Everyone's 'ere? ye still wi' yisser frog? ah 'owaya Violet, 'oy ye spend de kip av yisser vacashun?" Violet was close to Malfoy when Harry finally found her, he made a face for his sister's company.

"Oi Rubeus, I am excellent and you?" And embraced the half giant, which was caught by surprise, but returned the hug.

"Go over ter yisser brah'der dear." Violet gave Malfoy a wave and went over to her brother.

Then Hagrid, with a red face, raised a giant fist and knocked three times on the castle door.


	10. Chapter 10

The Underline parts are taken straight from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

* * *

10\. Sorting Hat

The door opened immediately. And a tall black-haired witch wearing a green-emerald dress appeared. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that she was a person not to cross. And to Violet she was the Teacher would fight the most with

"First-year students, Professor Minerva McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right — the rest of the school must already be here — but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously. "Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room. "The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule-breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair. Violet laughed at her brother's despair, but went help him.

"I'll be back when we're ready to receive you," said Professor Minerva. "Please wait in silence."

And left the room. Violet swallowed.

'But how do they select us?" Violet asked Ron.

"They should do a kind of test, I think. Fred says it hurts the head, but I think he was kidding."

Harry's heart gave a horrible jolt. A test? In front of the whole school? But the didn't know any magic yet — what on earth would he have to do? She hadn't expected something like this the moment they arrived. Harry looked around anxiously and saw that everyone else looked terrified, too. No one was talking much except Hermione Granger, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need. Violet tried hard not to listen to her. She'd never been more nervous, never, not even when she'd had to take a school report home to the Dursleys saying that she'd somehow turned her teacher's wig blue. He kept his eyes fixed on the door. Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back and lead him to his doom Then something happened that made her jump a foot in the air, several people behind her shouted.

"What the..."

The twins gasped. And the people around them too. About twenty ghosts passed through the back wall. White — pearly and slightly transparent, they slid around the room talking and talking to each other, barely seeing the first-year students They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance —"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost — I say, what are you all doing here?"A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years. Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old House, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Feeling as if his legs had turned to lead, Harry entered in the line behind a boy of hair straw color and in the front of Ron, and Violet behind Hermione, in the front of a girl with face of Bulldog, all had left the room and had become to cross the hall and the double doors that led to the Great Hall.

Harry had never imagined a place so different and splendid was lit by thousands of candles that floated in the air on four long tables, where the rest of the students were already seated. The tables were set with golden plates and bowls. At the far end of the room was another long table on which the teachers sat. Professor Minerva took the first-year students there, so that they stood in a row in front of the others, having the teachers behind them.

The hundreds of faces that contemplated them seemed weak lanterns to the trembling light of the candles. Mixed here and there with the students, the ghosts shone like silver wrapped in mist.

Mainly to avoid staring at them, Harry looked up and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper to her sister:

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside I read at Hogwarts, a story."

It was hard to believe that there was a ceiling there and that the Great Hall just didn't open to infinity.

Harry quickly lowered his eyes when Professor Minerva silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first-year students. On top of the stool she put on a pointed wizard hat. The hat was patched, frayed and very dirty. Aunt Petunia would not have allowed an object in these conditions to enter the home.

Maybe they had to try to get a rabbit out of it, Violet thought deliriously and chuckled, it seemed appropriate, noting that everyone in the room was now looking at the hat, she looked too. For a few seconds there was complete silence. Then the hat moved. A tear along the brim opened like a mouth and the hat began to sing:

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So, try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So, put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The entire hall burst into applause when the hat just sang. He bowed to each of the four tables and then became very quiet again.

"So, we just need to try the hat on!" Whispered Ron to Harry. "I'm going to kill Fred; he didn't stop talking about a fight against a troll."

Harry gave an embarrassed smile. Yeah, trying on a hat was a lot better than having to do a spell, but he wished they could have tried on the hat without all those people looking. The hat seemed to be asking for a lot, Harry didn't feel brave or smart or anything at that moment. If only the hat had mentioned a house for people who felt a little nervous, who knows, it would have been their house

Professor Minerva then stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your names, you will put your hat on and sit on the stool for the selection. Abbott, Hannah!"

A girl of pink face and blond pigtails left to the slips of the line, put the hat, that sank to it direct until the eyes, and she seated. A momentary pause ...

"HUFFLEPUFF!" announced the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped when Hannah went to sit at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of Fatty friar waving happily.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" announced the hat another time, and Susan left fast and went seat on Hannah's side.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

This time it was the second table on the left that applauded, several Ravenclaw students stood up to shake Terry's hand when the boy joined them.

Brocklehurst, Mandy went to Ravenclaw too, but Brown, Lavender was the first to be chosen for Gryffindor and the table on the far-left burst into cheers, Harry saw Ron's twin brothers whistle.

Millicent Bulstrode became a Slytherin.

He was starting to feel bad now.

He remembered the selection for the teams, in the sports classes of his old school. He had always been the last to be chosen, not because he was not good, but because no one wanted Dudley to think they liked him.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Violet noticed, the hat immediately announced the name of the house, but sometimes it took a while to decide.

Finnegan Seamus, the straw-haired boy next to Harry In line, sat on the stool for almost a minute, before the hat announced that he was going to Gryffindor.

"Granger Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and tucked the hat, anxious.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Announced the hat. Ron groaned.

A horrible thought occurred to Harry, as horrible thoughts do when a person is nervous. What if he wasn't chosen? What if he sat there with his hat on his head covering his eyes for a long time, until Professor Minerva pulled it out of his head and said that there had obviously been a mistake and he had better get back on the train?

When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing the frog, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide on Neville. When he finally announced "GRYFFINDOR", Neville ran out with the hat on his head, and had to come back in an avalanche of laughter to deliver it to MacDougal, Morag.

Malfoy came forward, waddling, when his name was called and his wish was fulfilled immediately, the hat had barely touched his head when he announced:

"SLYTHERIN!"

There were few people left now.

Moon ..., Nott ..., Parkinson, the girl with the face of a bulldog ..., then two twins, Patil and Patil ..., then Perks, And then, finally ...

"Potter, Harry"

When Harry stepped forward, a buzz ran through the room like a fuse fire.

"Potter, is that what she said?"

"The Harry Potter?."

The last thing Harry saw before the hat fell on his eyes was a room full of people stretching to get a good look at him and his sister smiling at him. Then he saw only the darkness inside the hat.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?"

Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, Not Slytherin, not Slytherin. "Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that — no? Well, if you're sure — better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry heard the hat announce the last word to the entire room. He took off the hat and walked shakily to Gryffindor's table. He was so relieved to have been selected and to have escaped Slytherin, that he did not even notice that he was receiving the biggest ovation of the ceremony. Percy, the Prefect, stood up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins shouted "We won Potter! We won Potter! " Harry sat in front of the ghost with the tufted collar he had seen before the ceremony. The ghost patted his arm, giving Harry the sudden, horrible feeling that he had just plunged into a bucket of cold water.

Now he saw the Main Table well. At the nearest end sat Rubeus Hagrid, whose gaze met his and gave him a sign of approval. Harry returned his smile. And there, in the center of the Main Table, in a golden chair, was Albus Dumbledore. Harry recognized him immediately by the sticker he had taken on the chocolate frog bought on the train. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the entire room that shone as brightly as ghosts. Harry saw Professor Quirrell too, the nervous boy from the Leaky Cauldron. He looked very extravagant in a big purple turban.

And now there were only five people left to be selected.

"Potter, Violet!" and the great hall became silent again.

Violet walked over to the bench and as soon as she sat down Professor McGonagall put the hat on her head.

"Ohh ...The Potter girl" Said the hat inside her head "Hmm ... Just as your brother you have a not bad mind and a will to prove himself, however ... Ahh. Is that so? Um... I see the wish revenge against the one who cause your pain. At any Price? Certainty? Even if it takes you away from your brother?"

"I would never leave him, no matter which House I go to" Thought Violet

"If you think so. The best place for you to achieve what you want is ... SLYTHERIN." Shouted at everyone in the hall, and this time, unlike the others sortings, did not burst into clapping, but in conversation

"A Potter in Slytherin?"

"At the Dark Wizards' House?"

Professor McGonagall was also in shock, it took her a few seconds to accept the hat Violet was handing her and a few more seconds to call the next name.

As Violet walked to her table, the only one happy with the choice of the selector hat, Harry looked at her in shock, his sister was sent to the house that everyone said had only dark wizards, the house that Voldemort himself attended while he was at Hogwarts, and his Speedy was sent to her.


End file.
